Friend For Life
by Twister91
Summary: Cait and Ryou return from their honeymoon, strange things start to happen and everyone is being forced to stay and Onyx and Jet's planet. Malachite returns also and then they have a fight ... typical really.
1. Glomp!

Glomp!

It was 2 weeks since Ryou and Caitlyn left on their honeymoon, and Fae agreed to try and fill Caitlyn's spot, as the atmosphere was dull and lifeless, and Amanda wasn't available as she was...busy with Chazz...most likely hanging out or trying to buy a shop and call it Osiris! Fae was doing her best...but it wasn't enough...

"C'mon guys! Lets do something for once!" Fae complained.

"I can't help it," Antauri sighed, he missed Ichigo a lot.

"Hey! As soon as Cait comes back, Jet and she will help find a way to bring Ichi back!" Fae said happily, hoping he would smile, she frowned when he sighed. "Grrr!"

"You can't roll your R's?" Eclipse said

"...Maybe," Fae said, then flew out the room to seek help from the almighty handbook to Cait! Though most of it was incomplete...due to the fact Cait was very random with most things!

"Man...we need something to lighten the mood up..." Malachite sighed, he stood up and headed for his lab, but a few seconds after he stood up, he was glompified!

"MALLLLLY!" yelped a voice everyone was almost too glad to hear.

"CAIT!" Mal yelled in surprise, he looked at the position he was in, he was sitting on the ground, with Cait firmly hugging him and beaming happily, he smiled. "Have a good time you too?" he looked at Ryou who was walking in the doorway, Ryou nodded.

"Yes we did...though Cait was more worried about how her muses were!" Ryou laughed.

"Wait! ...she DOES care!" Onyx yelled, Ryou nodded and Onyx fainted, all her other muses, other than Mal, also fainted.

"...Am I the only one she openly loves?" Malachite asked, Cait nodded and he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Typical Cait!" Caitlyn stood up and helped Mal up and hugged him again.

"Missed you soooo much!" Caitlyn said, she looked at Ry and skipped over and hugged him and kissed him deeply, he smiled at her.

"Oh Cait-chan!" Ryou laughed, he hugged her back and kissed her cheek, she beamed.

"What about Ichigo?" Antauri sighed.

"...Oh yeah! she's dead isn't she! I completely forgot!" Caitlyn laughed nervously and she got glares thrown at her "B-But me and Jet will get right on that!...but I have...2 things I need to do!"

"Oh? Like what?" the team echoed.

"Well...If I remember correctly...one is news, one is something I need to do...and another thing is for Mal!" Caitlyn replied

"...that's three things Cait!" Onyx corrected, after waking up.

"I know! But me naw counting Mal's news!" Cait replied. Everyone sighed. "OK! Firstly, I need to go over to my stables on the outskirts of Shuggazoom, I have a show coming up and I wanna make sure my horse is ready for it! Secondly..." Cait took a deep breath and smiled. "...I'm pregnant," Everyone froze and looked at her.

"...WHAAAAT?" They screamed, Cait laughed nervously.

"Yeah...a few days ago!" Caitlyn replied.

"...GO RYOU!" Cait's muses congratulated.

"Huh?" Ryou said, surprised.

"Must've been a real shock eh!" Onyx grinned at him, Ryou blushed bright red.

"uh...uh...uh," Ryou stammered. The others smiled at him.

"So...what's my news?" Malachite asked Cait.

"OK...You know you do...you-know-what," Caitlyn started, Mal nodded and walked out the room with her, they headed into his room, where inside a glass carbonate was many figure skating trophies, and ice dancing trophies and other ice related sports, he knew Cait did some ice dancing and figure skating, and he probably thought she wanted taught some new moves.

"...I need a partner!" Caitlyn blurted out.

"PARTNER!" Mal said in shock.

"I'm entered in this skating competition! I have no idea how! But I need a partner for it!" Caitlyn replied, Malachite looked at her carefully, .

_A partner? This is really sudden...then again...maybe it was time I moved up into the partner group...but she's really sensitive...if I reject...i have no idea how she will react.._ Malachite thought, he sighed then though hard.

"Please Malachite..." Caitlyn begged, Mal looked at her again and smiled.

"Sure...though it depends when it is," Malachite warned her.

"...next month..." Caitlyn replied quietly. Mal looked at her like she was crazy.

"Next MONTH?" malachite exclaimed, "But to make a routine takes at least a year!"

"I know that! But...can't you modify one of you old ones? Like the one you did in the Olympics?" Caitlyn asked, Mal went into a folder and opened it, he flicked past a few pages and took one out, he looked at it thoughtfully.

"Yeah...maybe we COULD make this work...but you need to learn all the moves first!" Malachite warned her.

"I will! I promise! Thank you Malachite!" Caitlyn hugged him tightly then headed out to her stables,

_just can't say no to her can I? _Malachite smiled and shook his head and went into his lab

* * *

Me: YAY! new chapter done! 

Onyx: so you are finally gonna revive Ichi!

Me: yep! So I can watch you blush!

Onyx: WHAT! I don't blush!

Me: ...Your blushing right now!

Onyx: AM NOT! (runs out the room)

Me: heh heh! Always works! Anyway! See ya people later! R&R! NO flames! THANK YOU!


	2. One Too Many Shocks For Caitlyn

One Too Many Shocks For Caitlyn  


After weeks of training, falling over each other and a few other accidents, Mal and Cait were ready, Caitlyn was making sure her skating stuff fitted right, she put on a lilac dress with a small skirt part that came to about mid-way on her thighs, it was sparkly and had small flames on the bottom on the skirt, she also had lilac tights and matching skates, she was busy putting her hair up in a bun when Malachite walked in, she didn't hear him though. He saw that the back of her dress, which was a corset back, wasn't done up very well, as Cait was bad at these things. He walked up to her and started fixing it, taking Cait by surprise.

"WTF!" Caitlyn yelped, she spun around.

"Whoa easy! I'm just fixing the back of you skating dress ok?" Malachite said to her softly, Caitlyn calmed down.

"Warning next time please," Caitlyn replied and turned around again and started on her hair again, Malachite continued to fix her dress.

"You ready for the competition?" Malachite asked.

"I guess so...but I'm more worried about who we are up against," Caitlyn replied, she growled and gave up on her hair, Mal just finished fixing her dress then. He smiled and picked up a hairbrush and took the bobble out of Cait's hair and started to brush her hair, Cait was a little shocked.

"Malachite-" Caitlyn started.

"Hey! I can't have you go to your first competition looking like this can I?" Malachite joked, Cait smiled and Malachite put her hair up in a neat bun easily.

"...How did you do that?" Caitlyn asked in amazement. Malachite laughed.

"Zaki always asks me to do stuff like this, I have no idea why thought..." Malachite shrugged and took Caitlyn's hand. Cait looked at Malachite, he was wearing his skating cloths he used for shows, though he had them in different colours, this one was a blue/black colour with the collar shaped in a V mid-way in his chest, he had the same colour of trousers.

"So...we better get going," Caitlyn said, Mal nodded and they ported to the competition.

When they reached the competition, there were a lot of people there...two of which were all to familiar to miss,

"Amanda! Chazz!" Caitlyn yelled in surprise when she got there, Amanda and Chazz looked over and their mouths fell to the ground.

"WTFH!" they both said, Malachite walked over with Caitlyn.

"What are yo two doing here!" Caitlyn asked them,

"Um...skating?" Amanda replied,

"You here to watch Caitlyn?" Chazz asked.

"Wit? Na! I'm competing with Malachite," Caitlyn replied, Chazz held back a laugh.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance on ice?" Chazz said, Caitlyn gave him a flat look.

"I learned Chazz, I learned," Caitlyn replied, holding back a growl, Mal put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.

"We'll see you on the ice then," Malachite said in his usual friendly way.

"Yep! See ya! Good Luck! You'll need it!" Amanda joked.

"Right back at ya!" Malachite smiled and pulled Cait away from them, so she wouldn't get into an argument with Chazz...like what happened last time when they were fighting over the TV remote!

"Oh man, we're doomed," Caitlyn sighed when they reached a changing room.

"No we're naw Cait, calm down," Malachite replied. Caitlyn clearly wasn't though, he sighed heavily.

"They are gonna win! I mean, sure they earned it, but man! I HATE losing!" Caitlyn ranted on, Malachite simply nodded, not paying attention and started sorting his hair out. Then Cait continued, until someone knocked on the door, Malachite went to answer it.

"Hello, Malachite and Caitlyn Nightmare?" a woman asked, Cait spluttered.

"NIGHTMARE?" she looked at Malachite in alarm.

"Cool it Cait! It's Malachite Nightmare and Caitlyn Momeniya," Malachite corrected, the woman adjusted her glasses and looked at a sheet of paper again.

"Oh yes! My Apologise! These eyes aren't what they used to be! You'll be on the ice in 15 minutes," the woman replied, then she left, Malachite turned to Cait and laughed loudly when he saw her on the ground with swirls in her eyes,

"Caitlyn! C'mon! We're on the ice in 15 minutes!" Malachite grabbed a bottle of water and poured a little over her face, she shot up, Mal rolled his eyes and continued to fix his hair. Cait looked at him in thought.

"...I think you suit having your hair down with a fringe over one eye," she replied, Mal looked over.

"Really?" he said, he looked at his hair again, "Guess your right, can't do much else with it in 15 minutes," he brushed his hair out and a his fringe covered his right eye.

"Perfect!" Caitlyn gave him a thumbs up and dried her face before leaving and headed for the ice rink.

* * *

Me: there! End of chapter! 

Muses: ¬.¬

Me: what?...Fine!

* * *

When Cait and Mal reached the ice, Amanda and Chazz were just going on, Cait had to admit that they both looked great. Amanda with her red and black skating dress and Chazz's black skating cloths, Amanda had her hair out, she had shortish hair after all! 

"They are good," Malachite said watching them carefully, Chazz stumbled slightly on a lift, but Mal knew Cait might at some point, she always did.

"Yeah...really good," Caitlyn agreed. Soon they were off, and they went on, the music was about to start and Cait was taking deep breaths to calm down, Malachite seemed perfectly calm.

_Of course, he's used to all of this,_ Cait thought, then the music started and they began, like Chazz, Cait did stumble, but Mal grabbed her hand just as she did and span her around, making her stumble less obvious. Soon they ended and skated off.

"You two were great!" Amanda said, giving them a cheesy grin.

"Thanks! So were you!" Caitlyn laughed. After another hour, the winners were announced.

"In third place, is Kate and Jeffrey Flee!" The annoncer boomed, two people skated on, took their award and wated on the ice. "In second place, is Amanda and John Wood!" two more people skating on, Amanda breathed a sigh of releif. "And in first place...is Amanda and Chazz BUT also we have a second first placer, Caitlyn and Malachite Nightmare!"

"That's Caitlyn Momeniya and Malachite Nightmare pal!" Caitlyn screamed, but Mal covered her mouth and it came out as a muffle, the four of them skated out and took an award, Amanda grinning ear from ear, and Cait still ranting on about being called Nightmare.

* * *

Me: THERE! Happy! 

Muses: yes! Now go away! (kick me out the room)

Me: WEEEEEEE! See ya guys later! R&R!

Muses: (slam door shut) there! Ya had the next chapter! Stay turned for the next one!

Lunar: (in a cute baby voice) bye bye

Muses (other than Onyx): AWWW!

Onyx: bleh! (is whacked over the head with a frying pan) ow


	3. The Plan and a Painful Goodbye

The Plan and a Painful Goodbye

Caitlyn was sitting in her study, looking over some complicated plans and blue prints etc. She was thinking hard, a lot harder than you think she could do!

"...I think I might need Amanda's calculator gremlin here...Boris I believe it was..." Caitlyn though, she picked up her phone and after some random and Scottish talk a purple (PURPLE!) calculator appeared, she laughed at the labels in the back with Amanda's gremlin on it, Boris. After some calculations she looked at her answer, stumped.

"2! How the hell can I get 2 from 294-174?" Caitlyn said, shocked, the looked at her calculation again and sighed. "That's why...I put 294-292...I'm a tube!" she got up and looked for a book under her bed.

"Hey Caitlyn," a voice said, Caitlyn jumped up and banged her head against her bed, she yelped and growled, she crawled out and glared at the person in her doorway, but immediantly turned into a shivering maraca.

"O-Oh, h-hey Gibby," Caitlyn said nervously, remembering when he jagged her in the butt with a BCG jag (they hurt! A LOT!)

"How are you failing, I mean handling this..." Gibson asked, looking at the numerous books on her table.

"...Me naw failing pal, actually me almost there...just need to fry up some bacon and slap some greasy, burnt beacon on Onyx!" she laughed, he gave her a flat look, after a while she booted him out...using one of Amanda's boots...which somehow she got...Then Amanda walked in, slapped her with a fish and took her boot and hopped off.

"..." Cait blinked then burst into a fit of laughter, she controlled herself and sat back down, meanwhile...guess what was happening...yep, world war 5 was starting up.

"WHY YOU (BLEEPING) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)!" Ruby screamed, Citrine was being held back and trying to attack Ruby.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING YA (BLEEP)!" Citrine bellowed, Onyx and Jet were already going at it and part of a tail was thrown out of the dust cloud, though no one knew who it was from, cause they looked the same. Finally Eclipse, Malachite, Krystal and Amber all jumped in and managed to pin the two of them down, part of Onyx's tail was missing and Jet had a broken arm.

"ONYX! Calm down!" Krystal pleaded, Onyx growled angrily, clearly the darkest side of him was out and about...unknown to Krystal. "Ony-" Onyx broke free from Malachite one free arm slapped Krystal off him and he jumped at Jet, Eclipse and Amber screamed and bolted out the way and they started fighting again. Krystal ran out the room crying. Nearly everyone in the robot was ready to tear them apart and give them a time out, then Nightstream walked in and kicked Jet and Onyx in the gut and the were thrown into walls and fell on the ground, wincing in pain.

"Nightstream!" Nova yelled,

"That's the only way to break them up when they are like that, ask Caitlyn yourself," Nightstream calmly replied. Nova pouted and glared at Ruby and Citrine.

"Citrine Stop this!" Nova yelled, Citrine stopped yelling at Ruby and looked at her, then he sighed and walked off, Ruby then started attacking Sprx as he tried to calm her down, and failing badly. Everyone sighed and walked away from Ruby and Sprx.

"So now what," Amber sighed. She looked at Antauri and saw him looking more unhappy than normal, Amethyst walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder softly, he looked at her then looked away.

"Antauri..." she whispered softly then looked at the sky out a window, she saw a small start, very faint, but she recognised it as the Pattern Nebula's Southern and Northern Lights colliding with each other, and they can be seen anywhere in the universe. She sighed heavily and walked away.

"Amethyst," Amber looked at her and saw the small start too and looked down sadly.

"What is it?" Otto asked, seeing the Stripe Teams sad faces.

"...The Northern Light and Southern Lights only collide when all the planets are fully reformed and normal...it's a sign to the people of the planets that the planets are ready to be re inhabited again," Amber explained, there was a long pause.

"...So you will be leaving then?" Sprx said, managing to escape Ruby.

"Yeah," the team replied, they looked at each other and headed for the rooms they were staying in and started packing.

"Wait, do you need to leave right now?" Nova asked,

"We do, Lord Bone will know the planets will be vulnerable without us, and the planets there are filled with Stripe gems and fuel deposits and highly dangerous plants used for defensive reasons," Citrine replied

"Oh," Nova said, she sighed an looked at the Hyperforce.

"...You'll all be missed," Chiro said to them. They smiled at him.

"Thanks, we have you on speed dial on the main computer back home, so we can still be in contact...and thanks for letting is stay here," Amber said, after everyone was packed she bowed slightly then headed for the Fable Unicorn Robot and the others headed for their ships, Emerald looked at everyone and hugged all the Hyperforce members, Sapphire also did the same, Amethyst shook their hands with Amber. Ruby and Citrine high-fived everyone and they got in their ships. They waved at them and flew off, heading back home.

"...It's gonna be really quiet now," Chiro said,

"Yeah..." Nova nodded and they walked back into the robot. Malachite walked out with Caitlyn, talking about something.

"So if I can get this program running I should be able to bring Ichi back," Caitlyn told him, Malachite nodded.

"But you need to be careful, that program as been known to be very dangerous," Malachite warned her.

"I will, don't worry," Caitlyn replied.

"So you have a plan to bring Ichigo back?" Onyx asked, looking over curiously, Cait raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I've never seen you this interested in Ichigo," Caitlyn said, Onyx blushed and looked away sharply.

"I'm naw interested in that puffball," Onyx said sharply, Otogi, Antauri and Ryou both all growled angrily at him, Onyx got up and ignored them.

_Something is up with Onyx...looks like I need Amanda and Fae on the case!_ Caitlyn thought.

* * *

Me: there! 

Onyx: ...(growls and hits me with an inflatable sledge hammer)

Me: ...meeeeh! (beams then falls asleep)

Jet: ...(takes a note out of Cait's pocket) oh yes...tomorrow is a very special day.. as it is her birthday and exactly one year since she first put up 'An Unexpected Visit Chapter 1'...a year already! Whoa...IT IS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!

Onyx: ¬.¬ if it is your birthday tomorrow it's mine too...HOLY CRAP! 24 already! whoa...

Mal: ...your 24? you look at least 36!

Onyx: careful Mal!

Mal: uh...(runs)

Onyx: that;s what I thought ya pip squeak!

Mal: HEY! Zaki is sooo gonna kill ya for that!

Onyx: don't care! She couldn't kill a little bug if her live depended on it!

Eclipse: O.O um...R&R! Cait is writing a story for tomorrow! BYE! (runs out the room before a fight breaks out)


	4. Mandz and Fae Investigate

Mandz and Fae Investigate

Amanda picked up her mobile, she looked at it and sighed, she hung up on the caller then it rang again, she growled and answered it this time.

"You've been calling me all day you twonk," she said

"You've been hanging up all day! I need your help!" Caitlyn's voice replied, she sounded tired and annoyed.

"...Shouldn't you be napping?" Amanda looked at her clock and saw it was 2 in the afternoon, Cait normally slept from 1:30...to whenever she woke up.

"...Antauri kept waking me up, and Gibson put a shocker on me so when i fall asleep I get shocked...IT'S CRUELITY TO MUTANTS I TELL YEE!" Caitlyn cried, Amanda slapped her forehead,

"Cait shut up, what do ya need help with?" Amanda told her,

"I need you and Fae to spy on Onyx," Cait replied

"WHA?" Amanda exclaimed

"I'll throw in 10 million 2 litre bottles of Irn-Bru in it for you!" Caitlyn pleaded, the Irn-Bru won Amanda over immediantly.

"COOL!" she said hyperly and hung up, now it was Fae's turn. Cait rang her on her mobile, the little fairy answered quickly.

"Hello!" she said, you could hear a kettle in the background.

"...Are you making coffee?" Cait asked

"...Yes!" she replied, Caitlyn paled

"Oh god no! ...Before you go nuts...I shall give you 10 million boxes of pokey sticks, chocolate flavor, if you go and spy on Onyx with Mandz for me," Caitlyn told her,

"10...million...boxes...make it 50 mil and we'll call it a deal," Fae told her.

"Done, now go help Mandz spy on Onyx!" Cait hung up quickly just as the sound of someone drinking coffee was heard she shuddered at the though of a dangerously hyper Fae (which is bad! I've seen her high on Coffee, naw a pretty sight even if your naw faint hearted!)

Amanda and Fae met up at the robot, just as Onyx was about to go out, Fae turned Amanda so she was tiny and flew around on Fae's back. Onyx was heading into the Shuggazoom mall.

"...I thought he hates shopping?" Amanda said

"Me too..." Fae replied, she followed him and saw him walking into a shop called Weapons 'R' Us, and soon came out with a large box slug over his shoulder, most likely a bazooka or something. He quickly walked into a pharmacy and came out with a crate of something, then headed home.

"...Why were we meant to spy on him?" Fae asked

"Don't look at me! I'm only in foe the Irn-Bru!" Amanda replied

"...Cait bribed you too huh?" Fae said, Mandz nodded and headed for home. Caitlyn did give them their stuff she promised...once she raided a pokey factory and a Irn-bru factory.

"Here Cait," Onyx grunted, he tossed her effortlessly the crate he got at the pharmacy and walked away, Cait caught it...but was nearly crushed.

"Heavy...ow...pain...Ryou...help?" Caitlyn complained, Ryou walked over and lifted the crate off his wife and she stood up and sighed. "Thank you," she took the crate and walked away with it.

(A Few days later)

There was a loud bang, a sizzling sound and some yelps of joy and pain, it was 4 in the morning and everyone jumped out of their beds ad hit the roof...or in Ryou's case just rolled off the bed and onto the floor...again. They all walked into Malachite's lab where Caitlyn and Mal was, both covered in soot and Mal had something white, fluffy, some pink and blue on it and was saying **arigatou** over and over (that means thank you and it's Japaneses).

"...Ichigo?" Ryou and Otogi said in unison, the bright blue eyes looked at them.

"Ryou! Otogi!" Ichigo cried and hugged them both tightly, Mal was trying to breath normally. "I've missed you so much!"

"And we've missed you too," Ryou said and hugged his sister, Ichigo saw the ring on his finger.

"Ryou...why are you wearing a ring?" Ichi asked, Ryou blushed and walked over to Cait and took her hand and Caitlyn smiled at him, Ichigo's eyes widened. "YOU GOT MARRIED!" she hugged her brother tightly and was talking in Japanese to Ryou, Cait couldn't understand a single word! There was a lot of chatter until Caitlyn did a quick head count.

"Um...guys...where is Nova? And Jet? And Onyx? And Solar and Lunar?" Caitlyn asked, everyone stopped and looked all over the place, Antauri ran over to Ichi and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Me: CLIFFIE! (screams and ducks to avoid numerous items being thrown at her) EEP! 

Onyx: (laughs at me)

Jet: ¬.¬ (hits Onyx)

Onyx: OW! (decks Jet)

Mal: (sighs heavily) here we go again! R&R and we'll see ya when ever, bye.


	5. The Disappearance

The Disappearance

Antauri and Ichigo were talking away, catching up on what she missed, Caitlyn called all of her muses together, indeed, Onyx, Jet, Solar and Lunar were missing. She sighed and rang up the Stripe Team, only Citrine answered, and he sounded terrified.

"Citrine calm down, I'll come and get you ok?" Caitlyn told him.

"No! It's too dangerous! The others have already been taken! And not a trace!" Citrine said in blind panic.

"Onyx, Jet and the twins are missing here too, so is Nova," Caitlyn covered her mouth when she said Nova.

"...Nova's missing?" he echoed, as quick as lightning he appeared beside her. "She's missing too!"

"...Citrine..." Caitlyn sighed and nodded, she looked at her muses, there was a yell and everyone froze, then ran over to the large lab, on the floor was a small trace of blue and green fur.

"...Gibson," Sprx said when he saw the blue fur.

"...I can't tell if it's Otto or Malachite..." Caitlyn said, she looked around, Otto was missing.

"What are we going to do!" Ichigo asked, looking around, scared to death...almost.

"What else, find out who took them and save them," Ryou replied, he looked at Caitlyn carefully "...And you better sit this one out hon," Caitlyn looked at him in shock.

"WHA!" she ran over to him and started shaking him madly. "ARE YOU CRAZY! I'M NOT GONNA LET MY MUSES BE KIDNAPPED AND NAW DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Ryou calmed his wife down and looked at her sternly.

"I know you are worried for their well being, but you are due to give birth in less than 2 weeks! I can't risk getting you hurt!" Ryou explained.

"..You worry too much you know that?" Caitlyn told him.

"I need to! You told me yourself you are more child than adult," Ryou reminded her.

"I know that but-" Caitlyn saw the worry in his eyes and sighed. "Ok ok I'll stay...but bring me back a pressie!" everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Never mind Caitlyn," Antauri told her. Caitlyn pouted and sat down on a bed on the med bay. Ryou gave her a hug and everyone left.

"Oh thanks a lot! What happens if the robot is attacked!" Caitlyn yelled, everyone stopped and sighed, Sprx was thrown in the room,

"Watch her! Try anything funny you're dead ok?" Ryou told him.

"Sure," Sprx replied. Everyone was barely out the robot when Caitlyn's yells and Sprx's screams where heard, the bolted back in and saw Sprx gone and Caitlyn crawling out from under a bed, shaking and very pale.

"Cait-chan!" Ryou rushed over and hugged his wife, who for the first time in her hyper career, was shaking so much she couldn't speak! (Onyx: start the party!)

"Caitlyn! What happened! Where's Sprx!" Antauri asked, her, Caitlyn looked at him and gulped, she took a deep breath and after 10 minutes stopped shaking.

"T-They...they came so fast...and there was so many of them." Caitlyn whispered, she clung into Ryou tightly.

"What did they look like?" Malachite asked.

"...You," she replied, everyone looked at him, Malachite was also very shocked.

Me: dun dun DUUUUUNN!

Onyx: ¬.¬ Party's over people! Go home!

Jet: ONYX!

Onyx: what!

Jet; (sighs) nothing! Bye everyone! R&R!


	6. The Unfortunate Event

The Unfortunate Event

Ryou refused to let go of Cait, even when Cait wanted something to calm her down, he went with her, Malachite was pacing in the main room, Zaki was busy drooling at the thought of lots of Malachites, Mal didn't even notice her, his mind was too busy with this new info on the kidnappers.

"How could it be Malachite! I destroyed his design blue prints when I created him for Jet!" Caitlyn exclaimed,

"You did WHAT!" Malachite yelled

"I did the same to all the blue prints, that way there is less chance of you guys being the same and also for protection purposes!" Caitlyn explained, Malachite fell silent.

"Is there anyway that Malachite's could have survived, even a little part?" Antauri asked

"No! I watched the blue prints burn into nothing more than ashes, then I threw the ashes into the Atlantic Ocean and had cameras keep an aye on them until they disappeared!" Caitlyn sighed,

"...How do you know you are not making another copy then?" Ichigo asked,

"Cause the only other information on the blue prints is in my head, but even then my memory of what exactly was on the blue prints isn't that good," Caitlyn sighed, she looked at Ryou, who was still hugging her,

"You can let her go bro," Otogi told him

"No way! I'm not letting my eyes off her! It's too dangerous!" Ryou said defensively.

"Ryou, calm down, Caitlyn has more weapons than you think," Antauri told him, Ryou sighed.

"I know she can look after herself, but at this stage?" Ryou replied, "Malachite did the ultrasound on Caitlyn and spotted twins, it might even be triplets we don't know!"

"Ryou, I know you are just following your instincts to protect Caitlyn, but she could destroy a planet without even moving or trying," Antauri said, Ryou looked down.

"I'll be fine Ryou...they wouldn't hurt me anyway," Caitlyn whispered softly.

"What? How?" Ryou asked

"Well...when they attacked me and Sprx, they went after him first, then they looked at me and one of them...I can't really remember what happened, but they left me alone, and left with Sprx," Caitlyn explained,

"Wow, but...why did they leave you?" Ichigo asked

"...They knew I was pregnant and left me...the funny thing was, one of them talked...but it was much deeper than Malachite's could ever dream to be, a little lower than Antauri's!" Caitlyn sighed, "They aren't clones, they were talking to each other, there was even some girl voices in there! But...the strangest thing is, after they left, all of their stripes turned into a darker green!"

"...So they are from another planet?" Malachite asked

"That's what I'm guessing," Caitlyn replied "And we need to find out what planet...and I think I know what one," Caitlyn got up and headed for the hanger with all the ships in it,

"Caitlyn! Don't!" Ryou cried,

"Ryou! I need to do this! Please!" Caitlyn begged, Ryou sighed, he knew she would go no matter what he said.

"Ok, but be careful ok?" he told her.

"I will!" Caitlyn kissed him and got into her ship, the others took their spots at the super robot to make up for the four missing hyper force monkeys. They took off and entered a wormhole, soon they appeared outside a planet, it was green and from space, looked exactly like a malachite. They landed in a field and got out, and looked around curiously. Then lots of green monkeys of all shades jumped out all holding hi-tech weapons surrounded them and armed their weapons. Caitlyn looked around and then felt something she didn't want to feel.

"Oh no..." she said, Ryou looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked, he saw the panic on her face and he paled.

"No...not now!" Ryou nudged Mal urgently.

"What is it?" Malachite whispered, keeping his eyes on the monkeys,

"It's started!" he whispered back, Mal instantly turned around to face Cait and paled.

"Oh god! You have perfect timing Cait!" Malachite yelled.

"It's not my fault! This is one thing I can't control!" Caitlyn yelped, all the monkeys looked at Caitlyn and then to each other.

* * *

Onyx: ...oh yeah, great timing! 

Me: ¬.¬ hey, birth is something no one can control, it happens when it happens!

Jet: she's right Onyx! I was expecting Eclipse so early! Neither did Otto!

Onyx: yeah yeah yeah! Whatever!

Me: ¬.¬ I shall kill him later, anyway, R&R and bye bye!


	7. Triplets!

Triplets!

Ryou was panicking, Caitlyn was getting worse as the birth pains got even more painful, Malachite and the others had no idea what to do, then all the green monkeys started yelling to each other, then one ran forward.

"What do you want!" Malachite said defensibly

"To help! Please!" the monkey replied, it was a girl with lime green fur, malachite looked at Cait and sighed.

"Ok, but if you harm her-" Malachite started, then a dark green monkey walked over.

"No harm will be done," he replied simply, he nodded and some of the monkeys walked over to Cait and teleported her away, some of them going with her, Ryou was taking a panic attack.

"OMG! OMG!" he kept yelling, Otogi walked over and slapped his brother.

"Calm down Ryou!" he said, Ryou took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Malachite was fixed on the monkeys left, all of them where different shades of green, but his was far richer than any of theirs, the male monkey looked at Malachite.

"My name is Hydrogen," the dark green monkey said.

"Malachite," Malachite replied, Hydrogen nodded,

"That's my sister, Nitrogen, and my younger brother Oxygen," Hydrogen finished,

"...Name's run in the family then," Malachite said, Hydrogen looked at him flatly "I'm just saying!"

"I know, c'mon, and bring your friends too," Hydrogen said sharply and walked off, Malachite sighed and dragged everyone after him, they walked up the hill and there stood a huge city.

"Whoa!" Citrine said under his breath. "Almost as big as Chearo,"

"Chearo? Herringbone Planet?" Nitrogen said,

"Yeah...you know it?" Citrine replied, following the team.

"Of course! Chearo is the largest city in the northern Universe, and Shuggazoom in the Southern," Nitrogen said, quite enthusiastically. "I want to go to Chearo one day! There are so many parks and shops and buildings!"

"Also has one of the largest concert halls me, Ruby, Malachite when he visits, Emerald and Sapphire play at," Citrine said.

"You live in Chearo!" Nitrogen gasped.

"Na, the Stripetum Desert on Stripe Planet, but we defend all the planets in the Pattern Nebula," Citrine corrected

"Oh wow," Nitrogen smiled "Must be great then,"

"It's actually a pain sometimes," Citrine replied, Nitrogen nodded slightly

"So where is Caitlyn?" Ryou asked nervously, Malachite, Antauri, Ichigo, Otogi, Citrine, Zakuro and Chiro all nodded, Citrine and Malachite being a little more weary but slightly stern.

"She would be at the Forest Hospital," Oxygen said, from the sound of his voice, he was just hitting teen age.

"And yes, that is were we are heading now," Hydrogen sharply put in before Ryou could speak, a few minutes later they arrived at a large hospital.

"Ah! Hello Hydrogen!" the receptionist said happily, she was a pale green,

"Yes, what floor is a mutant who is giving birth on please?" Hydrogen asked

"HEY!" Citrine, Ryou and Malachite yelled, Hydrogen looked at them in surprise.

"She HATES being called a 'mutant'!" Citrine growled

"Not her fault she was kidnapped and mutated!" Malachite snapped, Ryou glared angrily.

"Ok OK! Don't go nuts on me! The floor with the girl who arrived a few minutes ago," Hydrogen rephrased, Citrine, Ryou and Malachite all calmed down slightly.

"That would be the 5th floor," the pale green monkey replied, the headed in an elevator and headed up 5 floors and walked into a room, there was Cait, looking a lot more comfortable, reading a book while giving birth!

"Um...Cait-chan?" Ryou said, she looked up.

"Yello Ry-san!" she said happily,

"Guess you pain dampers kicked in eh?" Malachite smiled, Caitlyn smiled.

"AYE!" she said cheerfully, Ryou relaxed and sat beside her and kissed her,

"You ok?" he asked

"Well lemme think, I am here, giving birth, reading a terrible book with no storyline, nurses screaming in my ear 'ok! Keep pushing!'...what do you think?" Caitlyn asked

"...Want a better book then?" Ryou laughed.

"Yes pwease Ryou-san!" Caitlyn said cutely, Ryou hugged her and Malachite handed him one of Caitlyn's favourite books, Ryou handed it to her, "...I LOVE YOU ALL!" she hugged Ryou and started reading.

"Well, she's sorted, now there is just the matter of out friends," malachite said, Hydrogen sighed and walked over to a removable wall, pushed a button and in the next room was Jet and Onyx yelling at each other, Ruby and Amber going at it, Amethyst trying to calm everyone down, Emerald and Sapphire jumping on the beds, Otto and Sprx sleeping, Gibson and Nova looking at everyone strangely and Solar and Lunar hidden in a dust cloud.

"AND I SAID THAT IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR TAIL TO YOURSELF THEN YOU WON'T HAVE ANY TAIL LEFT!" Jet yelled

"AND THIS IS COMING FROM A GIRL WHO CANNE EVEN TAKE A SMALL JOKE!" Onyx yelled back.

"Guys..." Caitlyn said, Onyx and Jet continued to yell "Guys..." Cait repeated more annoyed, Onyx and Jet were still yelling "GUYS!" Caitlyn yelled, they stopped and looked at her.

"...WHAT!" they yelled.

"Keep it doon! Some of us are trying to give birth!" Caitlyn yelled, Onyx snorted.

"Whatev!" Onyx snapped

"Emerald...be a dear and slap him please," Caitlyn said, Emerald bounces off the bed, slapped Onyx and jumped away before Onyx could pummel her. "Thank you!" Emerald beamed and joined her sister on jumping on the beds again.

"...So why did you kidnapped them?" Malachite asked, he walked over to his mum and she hugged him tightly.

"We needed some help, and we have a record of being a bit rough to protect too," Hydrogen replied,

"Hydrogen! Sorry about him, yeah we do need some help, you see, our planet is scarcely known, and we can make it turn invisible when we get wind of a war in the universe, but this time...it's bad," Oxygen said

"Oh? Like what?" Caitlyn asked, using her tail to cover a nurses' mouth who was annoying her,

"Our invisibility shield is down, an evil warlord is plotting to take over this planet and we have no idea how we can defend ourselves!" Oxygen sighed

"Oh! Poor wee laddies and lassies!" Caitlyn whispered

"Laddies?" Hydrogen asked

"Lassies?" Nitrogen asked with the same confusion.

"Um...it's Scottish for boys and girls, laddies being boys, lassies being girls," Caitlyn replied

"...So THAT'S what that means!" Ryou said. "I need to learn more Scottish terms!"

"Ok! Then use bawheid when ya see an idiot around ok?" Caitlyn told him.

"...What does it mean?" he asked

"...Idiot!" Caitlyn cheerfully replied, Ryou sighed and smiled,

"You holding up Caitlyn?" Malachite asked, hiding behind the now awake Otto to keep his mother at bay

"Um...almost there I would say..." Caitlyn replied, then crying was heard, Malachite walked over with some towels and a few minutes later soon had three babies who were laughing and giggling, Caitlyn took two and Ryou took the third.

"Awwww!" Ichigo squealed, Cait, Ryou and the babies all looked at her, then to each other and shivered slightly. "Hey!" Ichigo pouted.

"Hey! They have been with Cait too long! Live with it!" Onyx called, Antauri growled but Ichi calmed him down, she looked at the babies, they had their eyes open, mainly as Caitlyn's mutation must've affected them somehow. One had pale blue eyes, one and pale lilac eyes and one had pale blue/lilac eyes.

"Awww!" Ichigo said, The baby wit the lilac eyes looked exactly like Cait, the one with blue eyes looked exactly like Ryou and the blue/lilac eyes baby was a mix between them.

"What are you going to call them?" Malachite asked, he told them all but the blue eyed baby was a girl, the blue eyes one was a boy.

"...If I name this one," Caitlyn started, taking the lilac eyes, "Then you name the this one," she handed Ryou the boy, "And we both name the third one eh?" Ryou smiled and nodded, Caitlyn thought carefully.

"I think I'll name this one Ryan," Ryou said, Caitlyn smiled.

"Awww! Ryou and Ryan! So cute!" Caitlyn cooed, "I think I'll name this one Caledonia Carling," Caitlyn smiled

"Carling? As in the beer?" Onyx laughed

"OI! No! Carling Academy in Glasgow!" Caitlyn snapped "That place rules!" Ryou was too confused to argue.

"And the last little girl?" Jet asked, walking over to see the babies. Cait and Ryou looked at each other and smiled and nodded.

"Hoshi Vanora!" they said together. They laughed and Caitlyn hugged Hoshi and Caledonia, Ryou then soon swapped and Cait hugged her son.

"Awww! Hoshi, Ryan and Caledonia!" Ichigo awed, she looked at Antauri cutely.

"Ichi No!" Antauri said, slightly surprised, Ichigo pouted. Otogi rolled his eyes and Ryou sweat dropped.

"..I think I'll call Caledonia Cale for short...tis a bit of a mouthful! Unless she is in trouble!" Caitlyn laughed slightly, Ryou smiled slightly and nodded

* * *

Me: WOOO! Long chapter! 

Onyx: ...Carling! (bursts out laughing)

Me: (growls and decks him)

Jet: Onyx! Caitlyn! (sighs)

Malachite: O.O um...see ya guys soon?

Eclipse: (nods)


	8. Secret Discovered

Secret Discovered

Caitlyn was walking around normally after a few hours, Onyx had Cale sitting on his head and Ryan and Hoshi in his arms. Ryou was following them, ahead of them was Malachite and Hydrogen.

"So...where are we going?" Caitlyn asked, Hydrogen stopped and looked at her.

"I've told you a hundred times, the palace!" Hydrogen growled, malachite gave Hydrogen a looked and he stopped.

"Oh...where is that?" Caitlyn asked

"...How do you put up with her!" Hydrogen asked Ryou

"I married her because she is one of the few people who glomp me on sight!" Ryou told him, Caitlyn looked at him, whimpering. "And also that I love her!" Caitlyn beamed and walked on, Onyx sighed and looked at the babies he was carrying.

"Great, an alcoholic, a cry baby and a moody baby all in one!" Onyx sighed

"HEY!" Ryou and Caitlyn growled, Onyx sighed again and shook his head.

"Well what do you expect! Hoshi is bad tempered, Cale is an alcoholic as her middle name suggests and Ryan has cried like 16 times in 2 hours!" Onyx replied

"Not their fault! Look at how you are carrying them!" Caitlyn snapped, Onyx gave her a flat look.

"I've been a father longer than you have ever been insane!" Onyx replied,

"Yeah? Well where is Krystal, Petalite, Spinel, Kai and the rest?" Caitlyn asked, Onyx fell silent. "You don't know do you?" Onyx growled

"They are back on their home planet! I have no idea why!" Onyx snapped, he walked over to Cait, handed her the babies and walked off.

"Well, he is sure grumpy," Nitrogen commented

"Only cause he made a mistake in his life," Caitlyn whispered harshly and walked off in the opposite direction.

"...A mistake?" Ichigo echoed.

"Wonder what happened," Otogi agreed, everyone looked at Jet, but there was only a dust cloud of where she used to be, everyone sweat dropped.

"I don't think mum likes talking about it," Eclipse said, malachite nodded.

"Well then, we just need to find out why then won't we," Antauri said,

"Antauri, we can't force her to tell us!" Ichigo told him, Antauri sighed slightly.

"Not Jet, Caitlyn," Antauri corrected her, Ryou glared.

"...Cait won't tell you," Amber said, everyone spun to face the Stripe Team.

"What?" they asked

"She promised Onyx that she won't tell what happened, it's a family secret," Emerald replied, sounding very serious,

"Look, just don't talk about it! If it was important for you to know, then Onyx would have told you himself!" Ruby added, snapping slightly

"But maybe there is a way to make him less..well...evil!" Gibson replied

"It CAN'T be reversed Gibson!" Sapphire sharply said,

"...How?" Eclipse asked, Amethyst put up her hand to keep everyone in the Stripe Team quiet.

"Eclipse, something happened to Onyx when he was training at 16, he wasn't near anyone who could help him, and this has happened, why do you think Malachite always wears that light locket," Amethyst told her

"Light Locket!" Zaki exclaimed she turned to Malachite who sighed and brought out a silver locket, there was something engraved into it, it turned invisible after it touched his fur and seemed to disappear inside him.

"Whoa," Eclipse whispered. "Even I didn't know about that!"

"Not many people know about it," Amber replied.

"What does it do?" Antauri asked, curious,

"...Only people who control darkness need it," Amber told him

"But you control darkness!" Ichi said

"True, but I also control light so that counteracts the negative affect of Darkness power," Amber explained

"...What negative affect?" Otogi asked, he seemed slightly confused "As far as I have read, Darkness power doesn't have any negative affects,"

"It's very unknown Otogi," Amber told him. After that the all nodded their heads and walked away from them.

"...Ok...that is weird," Otogi mused

"True, so if we find out what the negative affect of darkness power then we will find out what happened to Onyx..." Nova said, they all thought then got an idea.

"Oh Malachite!" they all said, Malachite paled.

"Um...y-yes?" Malachite stammered

"Can you tell us?" Zaki asked, him, putting on her puppy dog eyes with Ichi.

"Um...I-I wish I could but-" malachite started

"PLEASE Mally-chan!" Zaki begged, Malachite sighed and gave up.

"Ok OK!" Malachite said, everyone waited, "When someone uses darkness power...it does tend to try to take over your body, if it succeeds then that poor person will be evil, until something is done soon, and the only way to counteract darkness power is to weaken it with light power, and I don't control light, I need the light locket," Malachite finished

"...So Onyx used his darkness power...but no one used light powers on him?" Ichi asked, malachite sighed

"Close...they TRIED to use light power on him...and it did weaken him so he still has a good side, but not enough to completely get rid of the evil, and now that that evil is still alive in him with his good, it doesn't bother to try and take over completely now," Malachite answered.

"That's awful!" Ichi exclaimed

"Onyx is alive, that's what matters, and he's on our side, but you need to promise me that you won't tell him I told you ok?" Malachite pleaded

"We promise Malachite," Antauri told him, Malachite nodded.

"Well COME on!" Hydrogen growled, annoyed, everyone shrugged and followed Hydrogen.

* * *

Me: END! 

Onyx: of the story?

Me: NOPE!

Onyx: DAMN!

Me:O (growls)

Onyx: (decks me)

Cale, Ryan, Hoshi: ...(crawls over and start to hit Onyx with squeaky hammers

Onyx: -.-'

Cale: (hits him over the head with a sledge hammer)

Onyx: X.X

Cale: (points and laughs)

Me: that's my girl!

Ryou: CAIT!

me: What! Anyway! R&R!


	9. The Meeting of the Parents

The meeting of the Parents

After a while, everyone reached the palace, Onyx, Jet and Caitlyn were already there when the others got there. Hydrogen led them into an old throne room, though it was shining as the walls were decorated with gold and diamonds. Caitlyn looked around, almost bored, while everyone else gaped.

"Whoa! It's beautiful!" Jet commented

"It's not that great," Caitlyn muttered, Hydrogen turned sharply to look at her.

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yes really, I've seen throne rooms a LOT more decorated...and larger," Caitlyn replied simply, Hydrogen narrowed his eyes at her, but Nitrogen quickly jabbed him in the side.

"Be nice Hydrogen," Nitrogen warned, Hydrogen sighed

"Don't let people get to you so easily Hydrogen," Oxygen told his brother.

"Yeah, but in Cait's case, she can get to anyone easily," Malachite told them

"Thank you!" Caitlyn thanked, everyone slapped their foreheads, Cale was laughing, Ryan was hiding his face and Hoshi just slapped her forehead too,

"Even Ryan and Hoshi have the same idea," Onyx sighed

"Not Cale, she's 100 Cait alright!" Eclipse added

"Yes," Lunar agreed.

"So now what?" Onyx asked

"Well, you can explain why you are here, young Prince," a voice replied, they spun around to face a king. Onyx raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you think I'm a prince?" he asked

"Because you are the striking resemblance of your father, King Matthew Nightmare," the king replied "Although your sister is more like her mother, Queen Elizabeth Nightmare,"

"I take it you know out parents," Jet politely said

"Ask them yourself!" he smiled and sure enough out came Matt and Liz, Onyx and Jet's parents.

"Oh god no!" Onyx groaned

"And what is with THAT tone young man?" Liz asked

"Easy! I'm naw happy to see EITHER of you!" Onyx replied, Liz rolled her eyes Matt sighed

"Onyx, Must we do this EVERYtime?" Matt asked

"Actually...yes!" Onyx replied, Jet slapped her brother

"Shut it! Hi mum, hi daddy," Jet smiled

"You STILL call him 'daddy'? OMG!" Onyx exclaimed, "I need to slap you for that!" Onyx slapped Jet

"Onyx! be nice to your sister!" Liz boomed, "And for crying out loud when was the last time you took a bath!"

"MUUUUM! Not here!" Onyx complained

"No Onyx! Now! Answer me!" Liz shouted, Onyx grumbled an answer

"2 MONTHS! ONYX ANDREW NIGHTMARE!" Liz growled

"Just like me then!" Matt added, Liz gave him a flat look.

"Matthew!" Liz snapped, Matt sweat dropped and stepped away from his wife.

"Son! Tip! Never marry a woman who is very dominant!" Matt sighed

"Yeah...I'll remember that for later," Onyx replied,

"But if you remember he's already married!" Lunar added, Onyx said nothing "..Right?"

"..." Onyx didn't say anything

"I guess she made the right choice and ran off!" Matt laughed, Onyx growled angrily and turned into a tiger, Matt glared.

"Care to say that to my face!" Onyx snapped

"Onyx calm down," Jet told her brother, he took no heed.

"If he wants to fight then fine!" Matt growled,

"Matt calm!" Liz told him, Matt ignored her, then crying was heard, they turned to face the new triplets, Cale was crying, making Hoshi and Ryan cry too,

"AHH! MAKE THEM STOP!" Matt cried, covering his ears. Onyx sighed and turned back into his monkey form and walked over to the babies and picked them up, he gently whispered to them and soon they stopped crying, laughing and trying to hug him,

"See, nothing to it," Onyx said and handed the babies back to Caitlyn, who smiled

"I knew you were a good father," Caitlyn told him

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever," he shrugged,

"Well then! With those cry babies sorted-" Matt started when he got a terrible glare from Cale, she got out of Cait's arms and crawled up to Matt and sat in front of him, Matt blinked

"Oh no...WATCH OU-!" Onyx tried to warn, then Cale smacked matt into a wall with a bazooka.

"Caledonia!" Ryou groaned, he slapped his forehead and picked up his daughter.

"Ahem, if I may interrupt," the king said, everyone looked at him "Thank you, as King of Verde Esmeralda (yes I am using Spanish cause I feel like it) I do welcome you...but why are you here?"

"We were looking for our friends that were...'kidnapped' so to speak," Caitlyn replied, the king looked at her carefully.

"You look familiar..."he mused,

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked with a confused voice. "I'm a normal 15 year old earthling who was kidnapped and mutated so I have DNA from animals and aged like 5 years so I'm 20," the king put up his hand

"What is your full maiden name?" he asked

"...Um...Caitlyn Louise Bryce?" Caitlyn replied, the king then went into thought,

"It couldn't be..." he whispered

"Couldn't be..what? I turn out to be a lot of things people don't expect!" she asked

"...Could you...be the heir to the throne on Planet Fyara?" he asked

"WHAT?" everyone yelled, they looked at Caitlyn, who blinked in shock and confusion

* * *

me: whooo! Cliffie! 

Onyx: ¬.¬ just hurry up and finish the story!

Me: I shall in due course!

Jet: Onyx, calm down..NOW!

Onyx: NO! (decks Jet

Matt: ONYX! (is decked by Onyx and yelling, swearing and fighting is heard)

Liz and Jet: oh no! (Slap their foreheads)

Me: heh heh! R&R! See ya soon! (by the way, I already have the next chapter done!)

Cale: ...(starts hitting Onyx with a frying pan)

Onyx: ow...ow...ow..ow..ow...WHY CAN'T I ATTACK BABIES? (growls an dputs up with it)

Ryan: (starts crying)

Onyx: (groans and walks over to him, with Cale still hitting him, and calms him down) isn't this Ryou's job?

Cait: (kissing Ryou)

Ryou...little busy here!

Onyx: ¬.¬


	10. Heading Home

Heading Home

Caitlyn was looking at the king like he just said there was free ice-cream on Planet Fire. She shook her head.

"No! I can't be! First of I've never heard of Planet Fyara, second, even if I did know about it...why would I want to rule a planet?" Caitlyn asked

"I do not know, but we shall find out soon enough won't we?" the king replied, Onyx snorted.

"Cait? A queen? Yeah right!" Onyx added

"But...she IS already known to be a goddess soon," Lunar said

"Yeah!" Solar added

"yeah, there is a difference between a goddess and a queen," Onyx replied

"Not really...to the Egyptians anyway, a Pharaoh was a king and a god," Caitlyn reminded him

"...Egyptians?" Onyx asked, Cait was about to laugh then stopped

"Oh yeah...you never spend a lot of time on earth do you?" Caitlyn said, Onyx nodded, Caitlyn sighed "Never mind then,"

"He doesn't know about the Egyptians?" Otogi laughed, Onyx punched him into a wall, making a small wall, Onyx blew on his fist then turned his attention to his parents.

"So WHEN are you going home?" Onyx asked

"When we manage to drag you and your sister back," Liz replied, Onyx and Jet froze.

"..What?" they echoed, looking at each other, slightly shocked.

"Onyx, you are heir to the throne! There is a universe war on at the moment! You need protection!" Matt told him sternly.

"I don't CARE! I have a new home! A HELL of a lot better than Darkness Palace! You don't let me go ANYWHERE when I am there!" Onyx yelled

"Daddy please! I have a family! A husband, children!" Jet replied

"Jet I understand this, but Shuggazoom is right in the middle of this war!"

"WHAT!" the hyper force cried, "It can't be!"

"It is! And Darkness Planet isn't involved in this war," Matt replied

"But Most of the planets are ruled under the Darkness Empire!" Onyx reminded

"I know, but this does not have any Darkness Empire planets involved, it's the 'Other' planets, like Shuggazoom for example," Matt told his son, Onyx fell silent.

"Daddy please-" Jet started

"Listen to your father Jet, we have talked this over, and we think it's for the best," Liz interupted

"Mum...C'mon! We're 23 years old!" Onyx told them,

"We know, far too young to be in the middle of a war!" Liz replied, Onyx sighed, annoyed "I know you hate this, but it is for the best,"

"But what about the others?" Jet asked

"The Pattern Nebula Planets are safe, as they resently joined the Darkness Empire," Matt started "So the Stripe Team are safe back home."

"And Malachite? Eclipse? Otto!" Jet asked

"Malachite, Eclipse and your husband are more than welcome to stay at Darkness Palace," Liz said, Onyx looked at everyone else, his eyes lingered slightly on Ichigo, who looked deeply upset, his eyes softened slightly.

"And the others?" Onyx asked, Matt looked at him

"Since when did YOU care about other people?" Matt asked, Onyx growled

"Just answer the damn question!" Onyx snapped, Matt sighed

"They are more than welcome to head back to Shuggazoom," Matt said

"In a war?" Onyx added

"It's their planet! Shouldn't they be protecting it?" Matt asked

"Yeah, problem solved, Shuggazoom resently installed a magnetic field that protects it from war ships and so on, and Shuggazoom never goes into a war, ever," Onyx replied

"Then the Pattern Nebula! There is 6 planets!" Matt told him

"You mean, going in size, Herringbone Planet, Diamond Planet, Checked Planet, Stripe Planet, Spot Planet and Plaid Planet?" Amber asked, Matt sighed and nodded.

"Yes them, anyway! They can stay there-" Matt satrted

"No can do, Diamond, Checked, Spot and Plaid planets haven't fully formed to normal yet, Stripe and Herringbone are already done because they magnetic pull is so strong for those planets," Citrine said

"But you still have the largest up and running...right?" Matt asked

"Nope, Stripe Planet had few large cities, a lot of small villages and a couple of towns, Herringbone is more city than anything else, no one is allowed on Herringbone until all the cities, or at least 38 of the 45 cities, are complete and ready for people to move back in," Amber replied

"...45 cities! Geez!" Matt said, sligtly impressed, "How big is herringbone?"

"About 141920 kilometres is diameter," Amber replied

"Twice the size of Jupiter!" Caitlyn commented.

"Yes, about 9 tenths of the surface is covered in cities," Amber said.

"Whoa, what is the other tenth?" Caitlyn asked

"Mostly park or nature reserves," Amber replied

"Cool," Caitlyn said

"Anyway! What about them then, the Stripe Base can't hold of them," Onyx sighed

"...Then..." Matt mused

"They can stay on Darkness Planet! In the palace," Liz said,

"What! But honey-" Matt exclaimed

"They are clearly doing their best to look after our children Matthew," Liz said, he sighed

"Ok ok," Matt sighed heavily, Onyx smiled and looked at the others, the Stripe team smiled, Ichigo beamed at Onyx, who blushed and looked away, Malachite grinned.

"Aww! Onyx has a crush!" malachite mocked

"Shut it pip squeak!" Onyx snapped, he held Zaki at tails length so she couldn't try to beat him up, Antauri sighed,

"Oh! And one more thing...I should tell you this...no matter what form you are born as, you are human form on Darkness planet," Jet told them

"..What?" Antauri asked

"It's a security measure," Jet added, Chiro looked confused

"Will...I change?" he asked, Jet giggled

"Na! You'll stay the same..though I am quite curious to see what Otto looks like! And also you fur colour will reflect on what colour your hair is," Jet explained

"Meaning..." Sprx said, Jet sighed

"Antauri will have silver/black hair, Gibson will have blue, Otto green, Nova blonde/yellow, Sprx red,"

"Oh I see," Gibson said, everyone nodded politelt to the king and headed out of the thonr room, pure black wolves with red eyes, claws and some had red paws, also all of them were wearing armor.

"Um..who are they?" Ichigo asked, sticking close to Antauri and Onyx.

"Shadow Wolves, they won't attack unless commanded to, they are one of the many guards we have on Darkness planet," Onyx told her, they got on a large ship and the wolves followed the last one on, the door closed and they took off.

* * *

WOOO! you can guess what is coming next! 

Onyx: oh joy! They get to see out old home!

Jet: Onyx...

Onyx: what!

Mal: um...ok...(is glomped by Zaki) hi Zaki

Zaki: Hi Mal!

Cale: (ruffling Ryan's hair)

Ryan: (complaining)

me: see hon! He's more like you than you know!

Ryou: ...(has his hair ruffled by Cale) AHH!

Me: (in laughing fits, then runs from Otogi after she accidently kicked him)

Jet: (sighs) R&R please...


	11. Settling in

Settling In

Soon everyone was getting comfy on the huge ship, it was fit fir a king and queen of course! Matt and Liz were in a private part of the ship and everyone else was in the lounge.

"So when are we gonna turn human?" Ichigo asked

"Well, when we go into separate rooms, that is a signal to get into separate rooms yourself! Clothes will be delivered too," Jet said

"...Meaning?" Eclipse asked

"Meaning when ya human you are...nude really...and we can't have you walking around in...normal cloths either," Onyx replied, Ichi raised an eyebrow.

"Common cloths?" she echoed

"Yep, girls must wear dresses of high quality, have some make-up of some sort on, if wearing any jewellery they must be 24 carat gold or platinum," Jet replied

"And boys need to wear capes, any colour other than yellow, pale red and pale blue, a tunic around about the same colour and-" Onyx started

"So we need to wear tights!" Sprx yelled, Onyx growled

"No, but if you really want to I can arrange that!" Onyx snapped, she smirked when he shrank back into his chair, "As I was saying, you also wear trousers...or in Sprx's case, tights!" Onyx finished.

"Hey!" Sprx grumbled, Onyx gave him a look and he shut up.

"A Tunic?" Gibson asked "Like what was worn in...medieval times?"

"Sorta, they aren't as easily torn, tough wee buggers, I have trouble breaking them!" Onyx replied,

"Yeah, daddy can't even do it...most of the time," Jet replied

"So that applies to all of us?" Malachite asked

"Not all, Otto, you and Eclipse are classed as royal so they will be dressed in more...'royal' clothes," Onyx replied, Jet looked out the window and nodded to Onyx, they got up and left to go into separate rooms, everyone soon followed, shadow griffins were walking around, carrying the clothes. They soon found their owners. Jet and Onyx were the first to come out.

"Everyone ready?" Jet asked, she was wearing a long dress that covered her feet, it was black, white and red, she also had a ring on her middle finger on both hands, attacked was a stocking on her arm, so part of her hand was covered and her arm up to her elbow, there was a small bracelet on both wrists. She also had her hair out, white stripes are clearly seen on her black hair, her dark blue eyes shining, she was wearing a small tiara. She wore diamond earrings and a platinum necklace.

"Almost!" Malachite called.

"Just hurry it up! We'll be docking in 10 minutes!" Onyx called. He was wearing a black tunic, black trousers and a black cape with red on the edges, they were attacked by a platinum cape clip, engraved with the family coat of arms on it. He was wearing a gold ring with the same symbol on his ring as his cape clip, he also had armour in his shoulders. He had the same hair as Jet, only his was much shorter, he was wearing a small crown and had dark blue eyes too, his muscles were easily seen.

"Ok! Ready!" Malachite said and walked out. "How bad do I look?" he sighed, he was wearing cloths similar to Onyx, only his tunic, trousers and cape were green, he also had platinum cape clip but it wasn't engraved he also didn't have shoulder armour, he wasn't wearing much jewellery though, only a ring saying he was royalty. He had is hair spiked, every spike had one of his green highlights.

"Ya don't look bad kid...but something is missing..." Onyx mused, then he nodded, grabbed his sword and scabbard (the thing that holds a sword) and puts it over Malachite's shoulder, Malachite reached over his shoulder, grabbed the hilt (handle) and pulled it out)

"Whoa..." Malachite studied the sword.

"I have plenty at home, that's more a decorative sword," Onyx replied, soon everyone game out, they were all wearing simple tunics, capes and trousers, not as fancy as Onyx and Mal's, Antauri wore black and silver, Gibson, dark blue, Nova had a yellowish orange dress on and some jewellery, Sprx was wearing red and Otto was wearing similar to what Mal was wearing. Ichi was wearing a white and dark blue dress, Ryou was wearing a white and dark blue tunic, Otogi was the same, Eclipse was similar to jet, only with a few differences. Caitlyn was wearing almost the same as Jet, only she wearing purple, her wings, tail and ears all had either dark purple ribbons or black earrings on her wolf ears.

"C-Caitlyn!" Ryou stammered.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling, a griffin walked over with the triplets on it's back, Cale was dressed similar to Cait, Ryan to Ryou and Hoshi was wearing dark pink dress and ribbons. "Thanks," Cait took the babies off it and then it disappeared through a wall, a few minutes later they boarded and walked out. Nova grabbed a bobble and tied her blonde hair back.

"How can you stand to have this much hair! Or even more!" Nova sighed.

"I've lived with it most of my life," Caitlyn replied, Sprx looked at his red hair.

"Aww man!" he pouted

"Shut it ya ginger!" Onyx snapped (and no offence to people with ginger hair! U guys rock!).

"I'm not ginger! I'm red!" Sprx yelled

"What is the difference!" Onyx sighed, Otto was looking in a mirror at his hair.

"Do I look ok?" he asked

"Fine Otto!" Jet laughed, she dragged her husband down the long corridor. They walked into the large throne room.

"Whoa!" everyone gasped, it wasn't covered in gold, but was a normal, stone throne room, there was a huge balcony in the left and there was a balcony above them in the room, two thrones sat there.

"Who are they for?" Otto asked

"For mum and dad," Onyx replied, he snapped his fingers and stands with shallowish side dishes onto soon as fire burning on them, the light rooms up to a more homey feeling.

"Cool!" Ichigo looked around, fascinated, Onyx had to smile slightly.

* * *

Me: wooo! 

Onyx: (sighs) home again home again!

Jet: yep!

Eclipse: (looking at her black hair with lime green streaks) ..cool!

Me: (hugging Ryou) you are sooooo hawt!

Ryou: O.o? um..thanks?

Malachite: anyway! See ya soon! R&R!


	12. All in the Life of Onyx

All in the Life of Onyx

Everyone woke up the next morning, having a painful headache, Jet was walking into each room, armed with asprin.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Ichigo groaned

"That would be because the air is much different here, it takes time to ajust," Jet replied, she looked around for Onyx, Ryou and Caitlyn. "Now where did those three go?"

"Off to the room," Malachite said, trying to control his headache, and his wife from nicking anything of value.

"Oh I see, thank you Malachite," Jet said, she went off, Ichi and Mal followed, him dragging Ichi away from a golden cat statue. They walked into a huge room, it was pretty warm, inside, Onyx and Ryou where fighting each other, and Caitlyn was sparring with Citrine, with long bow sticks. Onyx and Ryou were both sweating, and had taken their shirts off, Caitlyn was wearing her cloths for trianing/fighting, which was a tight crop top and tight trousers, Citrine was wearing his yellow/tan trousers and nothing on his chest other than a chain with a pendant on it.

"Whoa.." Ichi gasped, her eyes fell on Onyx, he was blocking Ryou's punches easily, and jumped to avoid a kick.

"I thought you would be here!" Jet said, everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Hey Jet," they said, Onyx ducked to avoid a surprise attack from Caitlyn and starting fighting her, Jet smiled and looked up at a room balcony, Matt was watching carefully, his eyes on Cait and Onyx the most.

"Hi daddy!" Jet called, Matt raised his hand, saying he heard her and busy, so she kept quiet for a while.

"What are they doing?" Ichigo asked

"Training," Malachite said, Zaki was pouting as there was nothing in this room to nick. "And stop pouting Zaki!"

"I can't help it!" Zaki groaned

"Please honey," Mal begged, she sighed and nodded, he hugged her "Thanks,"

"Punch down THEN up Onyx!" Matt snapped, Onyx's eyes clearly narrowed and he did has his dad said, Caitlyn was using her more distant attacks, she didn't count on a fireball hitting her wings, she yelped in pain and used her water power to put it out.

"Oh...NOW I'm mad!" Caitlyn gritted her teeth and jumped at Onyx, they moved so fast it was a blur, but Matt could see them easily.

"Cait-chan?" Ryou asked

"Not now hon!" Cait called, she punched Onyx in the face, but was soon punched into a wall, she crawled out the crater and caught her breath.

"You're sagging Onyx!" Matt growled, Onyx sighed angrilly. "8 laps around the Forests of Hell..GO!" Matt ordered, Onyx grabbed a chain from a hook and jogged out the room, and outside.

"Daddy, you can't push him so hard," Jet told him.

"Jet, he's losing his skill and power! I won't let that happen! I didn't spend 18 years training him for it all to go down the drain!" Matt replied, he got up and left, Jet sighed.

"That's so cruel..." Ichi looked down.

"That was how he was trained and raised," Jet replied, Ryou and Citrine walked over, their shirts over their shoulders, Caitlyn came over soon after.

"C'mon, breakfast is in 5 minutes," Jet told them, they left and got changed, they were wearing less formal cloths now, Ryou was wearing dark blue tunic and trousers, no cape. Citrine was in a tan tunic and trousers, everyone else was wearng colours similar to what they were wearing yesterday.

"So how is everyone?" Liz asked

"We're fine," everyone replied, not long after, Onyx walked in, dressed his the same cloths as yesterday, barely panting.

"Sorry I'm late," he said and sat down.

"2 minutes too slow Onyx," Matt said, Onyx growled and ignored him.

"So um..what are we going to do today?" Eclipse asked

"Malachite, why don't you take everyone down to the South Guardian Gate?" Jet asked

"Um...isn't that off limites right now?" Malachite asked

"Na, they sorted that whole buiness out," Onyx replied, Malachite nodded.

"Sure ok," Malachite replied

"What's that?" Antauri asked

"It's a huge cathedrale near the gateway to the Dark Deserts of Hendrs," Malachite replied.

"Sounds like...fun?" Nova added

"There is also a market there, I've been before, it's fantastic! They have everything!" Eclipse said,

"Really!" all they girls perked up immediantly. All the boys groaned

"And us?" they asked, Onyx laughed

"Don't worry, there are plently of things to keep you lads occupied!" Onyx assured them.

"I just hope you're right!" Sprx sighed

* * *

me: WOO! 

Onyx: (sighs)

Ichi: oh Onyx! Are you ok?

Onyx: uh? Yeh, fine!

Jet: ¬.¬

Mal: (sighs) R&R people!


	13. Curiosity Caught the Gem

Curiosity Caught the Gem

Malachite led everyone outside to the large stables. In each stall was a horse, all of them shadow horses.

"Aww!" Ichigo patted on of the horses, it looked at Onyx, who had come down to see everyone off, and Onyx shook his head, so the horse put up with it.

"...We need to ride!" Sprx exclaimed

"What is wrong with that?" Jet asked

"What are you guys in! The Dark ages?" he snapped, then paled, then ran off screaming as Jet and Onyx glared at him.

"Um...ok," Antauri said, freaked out about riding.

"It's really easy," Malachite told them, he took a horse out, swung onto it's back and took the reins in one hand, Cait zoomed out and took the most stubborn stallion and mounted it and beaming, Ryou and Ichi had no problem getting on. Evey one else...well...

"AHH!" Gibson hit the ground with a thud on the other side of the horse. The horse rolled it's eyes, grabbed him by the cape and threw him on, Gibson struggled to get on the saddle. Jet helped Otto and Eclipse up. Onyx was helping anyone who was dumb enough to ask for help, AKA Sprx.

"AHHH!" Sprx landed on the horses back with a thud, the horse yawned though, used to having people thrown into it.

"Happy?" Onyx asked, dusting his hands. Sprx dizzy nodded.

"Well, have fun! Don't stray too close to the actual gate," Jet warned them.

"And stay away from the mountain path too," Onyx added

"Sure ok," Malachite said and they started off down the path leaving the palace, they walked past some palace out houses where Shadow creatures stayed, then a village and then finally, headed west.

"WOW!" Ichigo beamed, looking at the shops, all the girls started talking among themselves, then they stopped at a palace building, they walked inside, got off the horses and they walked into stalls, Malachite handed everyone a bag.

"There, that is about 30'000 pieces of gold in each bag, and THAT is a lot of money!" Malachite told them, the girls eyes lit up and the zoomed out to shop, the boys looked at Mal.

"And us?" they asked

"Look around, there are a lot to do," Malachite smiled and got back on his horse and trotted off.

"Where is he going?" Antauri asked

"Dunno," Caitlyn replied, she was the only girl left, she hated shopping! (I do! Unless it's in Game or something)

"So...now what?" Ryou asked

"C'mon, I saw a café not too far away," Caitlyn took his hand and walked off. The triplets were back at the palace, being looked after by Liz and some shadow cats. Everyone went their own ways and soon found something to do, Antauri, Gibson and Otogi where looking at a map of Darkness Planet.

"There's the mountain path," Otogi pointed out.

"Yes...it goes into a cave...then it disappears..." Antauri saw that part of the map had been cut off purposely.

"Wonder where it leads," Gibson asked

"We'll ask Onyx when we get back," Antauri said. Otogi and Gibson nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Malachite was walking along happily, he was on his way to the North Protection Gate, he looked up at the mountains he was passing and saw a glow in a cave, he stopped his horse.

"What is up there?" Malachite asked

"Dunno, some sort of portal thing that leads so some planet, no idea," his horse replied

"I see," Malachite said, he was about to walk on when he saw fire, he turned the horse to go up the mountain path.

"What! Are you nuts!" the horse snorted, digging it's hooves into the ground. "Prince Onyx said not to go up there!"

"I know my uncle said not to go up there, but just a quick look, I wanna know where that fire came from!" Malachite replied, the horse sighed heavily and galloped up the path to the cave, he stopped.

"OK this is close enough," he said,

"But-" Malachite started

"Unless you wanna get off and go on foot," the horse mocked, Malachite did just that. "H-Hey now! I-I was joking!" malachite walked up to the cave entrance and looked in, and looked confused.

"What on earth," he whispered, he walked inside the cave.

"No!" the horse neighed, he started getting jumpy, malachite heard something move and looked around quickly, and saw nothing, then something grabbed him and all he could do was yell, the horse neighed loudly and galloped down the mountain, headed back to the West Guardian Gate. He got the shadow horses out of their stalls and they ran out and grabbed everyone and shot back to the palace.

"What?" Ichigo screamed, hanging onto the mane.

"What is going on!" Otogi bellowed,

"No time to explain!" Malachite's horse yelled back, they galloped back the yard and Onyx and Jet were just about to leave themselves.

"Huh? Back so soon? ...Where's Malachite?" Jet asked, slightly worried.

"H-He went up the mountain path! He went into a cave and yelled! He disappeared so I got everyone else!" the horse panted.

"WHAT!" Onyx yelled, Matt looked over the balcony.

"What's up?" Matt asked

"Malachite went into the cave on the mountain path!" Onyx shouted. Matt paled.

"No...We have a code red people!" Matt yelled, shadow wolves shot out from walls and everything, all wearing armour, Matt ran down, wearing his armour too, he chucked Onyx;s his and two shadow horses ran up, all wearing armour.

"Everyone! Get inside! We'll be back soon!" Onyx called, he galloped off with Matt and the armoured shadow creatures. Everyone just stood there, stunned, Jet took Malachite's horse and led him back to it's stall to rest.

* * *

Me: WOO! 

Onyx: ¬.¬ look out, enraged Jet

Jet: (trying to claw me to death)

Me: heh heh!

Eclipse: (sighs) ok, R&R, we'll see ya later.


	14. Crazy Mal

Crazy Mal

During the time that Onyx and Matt where informed, Malachite was in a large palace, in a planet millions of kilomiles away (dunno if that digit exists...but ah well!), it was a lush planet, it was huge too! And who lives on this planet you may ask? Well...It begins with D and ends in N...or S for plural...give up? Yes? GOOD! It is Dragons! (see! I can spell!) (dances)) Anyway! Malachite was in a large throne room, with three dragons in it, he was in his monkey form and was screaming, running around on the walls up near the celling and wouldn't stop, the three dragons, one steel blue, another teal green, and the last midnight blue, watched him go round and round the room, until one got too dizzy to watch.

"Oh my head..." the steel blue dragon complained

"What can we do, you scared him enough Hydro!" the teal dragon replied

"Well how was I meant to know he would react like this Tara!" Hydro pouted, Tara rolled her eyes.

"Easy, he's a kid," Tara replied, Hydro gave her a flat look

"Yeah? Well aren't kids meant to be imaginative?" Hydro sighed

"Yes...they are but he is a smart one Hydro," Tara replied calmly, looking back at Malachite, who had now stopped on the chandelier, panting and trying to get his breath back.

"Ok, enough Tara, Hydro," the dark blue dragon said, they nodded to him.

"Yes King Lewis," they replied, they heard a yell and saw Malachite fall flat on his butt on the ground.

"OW!" he shouted, he started grumbling and cursing, then paled when he saw the dragons, Tara quickly stood on his tail to stop him running off in a crazy frenzy again.

"Easy Easy, we aren't going to hurt you," Tara told him.

"Yeah! Tell it to him!" Malachite pointed at Hydro, Tara sighed heavily.

"Hey! I didn't mean to bite you!" Hydro replied

"For crying out loud Ya nearly severed my tail!" Malachite snapped, Hydro growled slightly

"Hydro!" Tara warned, Hydro sighed and stopped.

"We're sorry about that, but you did give us a fright too," Tara told him.

"How! You are literally 100 times my height and weight!" Malachite replied

"We know that, but we do get startled too," Hydro replied, Malachite sighed, still not happy.

"And don't get me starting on the slobber!" Malachite mumbled, Hydro growled dangerously low, malachite growled back.

"Careful monkey boy," Hydro warned.

"Monkey boy?" Malachite shouted, he pulled his tail free, turned into a dragon and breathed his ice breath, freezing Hydro's tail.

"HEY!" Hydro growled, he broke his tail free and the two dragons growled angrilly.

"ENOUGH!" Lewis yelled, Hydro stopped and looked at him, Malachite looked at him from the corner of his eye. "This is getting us nowhere! Hydro! Aplogise and sit down!" Hydro sighed heavily.

"Sorry," he said and walked off and sat down. Malachite calmed down also.

"Ok then," Lewis started, turning to Malachite. "What is your name young one?"

"Malachite," he replied

"Full name please," Lewis asked again, Malachite sighed

"Malachite Nicholai Nightmare," malachite sighed, Hydro let out a laugh.

"Nicholai? Ain't that a girls name?" he asked, malachite growled

"It Slavic thank you very much!" Malachite snapped. Hydro sighed.

"It's what?" Tara asked

"It's from Earth," Malachite replied

"Oh Earth! So you're an earthling," Lewis said

"Um...no...My mum's creator is though," Malachite replied "And her husband too,"

"I see," Lewis replied. "Well you are welcome to stay here for a while,"

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to get back," Malachite replied

"You are injured remember," Lewis said, Malachite looked at a wing, he sighed sadly.

"Ok.." he said quietly.

* * *

Me: heh heh! Short chapter! Me lazy right now! 

Onyx: (sleeping)

Jet: (curled up beside him)

Mal: (sleeping up on a roof beam)

Eclipse: (sleeping in a corner)

Me: O.o? um...see ya! (fall asleep on my feet)


	15. Captured Cait 'n' Cale

Captured Cait 'n' Cale

Caitlyn was in a large lounge in Darkness Palace, she was getting bored and was yawning as she played tic tac toe against Lunar. Cale, Ryan and Hoshi were all in a play pen, Cale poking Ryan and ignoring Hoshi. Hoshi grumbled and pouted, Ryan sighed and hugged his sister, Cale beamed and hugged back.

"Ok this is boring!" Caitlyn cried, she picked up her phone and tapped her fingers as it rang,

"Hello?" a voice asked

"Finally!" Caitlyn sighed "I'm bored! Ryou and most of the other boys have gone and all the girls are doing nothing!"

"Well en! I'll come over right away!" the chirpy voice happily replied. Cait hung up and in a flash, the little fairy appeared.

"Fae!" Ichigo squealed

"Ichigo!" Fae zoomed over and the too girls hugged. Caitlyn was on the phone again.

"Oh PLEEEEEASE!" Caitlyn begged.

"Noo! I'm going down to see my wee mate!" Amanda's voice replied, Cait pouted.

"Fine en! Be like that!" Caitlyn hung up and sighed heavily. She picked up Onyx's guitar and played slowly, Cale looked over and escaped the pen and crawled over to her, Cait smiled and Cale was picked up by Cait's tail and Cale jumped on Cait's head and giggled.

"Oh Caledonia!" Caitlyn laughed softly, she continued to play. Ryan and Hoshi soon followed and sat at her feet and listened.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Ichigo said, looking at the triplets.

"I know," Caitlyn smiled, she looked out the window and sighed slightly.

"Something wrong?" Amethyst asked

"...no...don't worry," Caitlyn said, she got up and Cale held on tightly, Cait rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, she walked out onto the balcony and looked at the horizon.

"Oh how much I want to go back to Earth," Caitlyn whispered, Cale looked confused and pulled Cait's wolf ears, she yelped.

"OW! CALEDONIA!" Cait snapped, Cale flinched, teared up and cried loudly. "Oh no..." Cait took Cale off her head and tried to sooth the crying baby, then she sighed.

"ICHIGO! HELP!" Cait cried desperately, Ichigo floated over.

"Oh dear!" Ichigo took Cale and started cradling her, she soon calmed down.

"Thanks," Cait smiled

"Why did she cry?" Ichigo asked

" ...She pulled my wolf ears... I kinda snapped," Caitlyn explained.

"Oh I see, well try not to yell at her then ok?" Ichigo smiled.

"I'll try..." Cait replied, she took Cale again and Ichigo left.

"So what happened Ichigo?" Jet asked, walking into the room.

"Cale was crying, Cait needed some help," Ichigo told her.

"Ah! That's ok then! Cait was never good at calming babies down," Jet laughed softly.

"Mum! Don't be evil!" Eclipse growled playfully.

"Ok Ok!" Jet laughed, she was about to speak again when there was a scream and everyone turned to the balcony, it was empty.

"Cait! Cale!" Ichigo ran out and saw them gone, she got worried. "Oh no..."

"Oh god..." Jet pointed to the horizon and saw that Onyx, Matt and the boys were coming back, Ryou was there.

"He's gonna flip when he finds out!" Emerald said worriedly.

"Then we don't tell him!" Ruby relied

"Not that easy! He'll find out Cait has been missing and so is one of his kids.." Ichigo told her, Ruby grumbled.

"Well we gotta go something!" Sapphire said,

"...How about just telling him?" Amber replied

"No! Then he will go nuts and try to go out alone to find them!" Ichigo sighed

"Then how about Otogi?" Amethyst suggested "He can use his magic to try and track them down,"

"We could...but Ryou would suspect him up to something too," Ichigo sighed.

"Well we need to tell Ryou sometime or another!" Eclipse said.

"Tell me what?" a voice asked, al the girls jumped and turned to face the boys, who just walked into the room.

"R-Ryou!" Jet said in surprise. "You got back soon,"

"Yeah, Onyx went into some cave and came out saying Mal was safe," Ryou replied "But tell me what?"

"Um...nothing!" the girls nervously replied, Ryou looked around and spotted Ryan and Hoshi on the balcony, looking scared.

"Ryan? Hoshi?" Ryou walked over and picked them up, he then spotted something flapping in the wind, one of Cale's ribbons. "W-What!" he looked at everyone.

"Um..Ryou?" Ichigo walked over.

"Where's Cale?" he looked at everyone, clearly getting very worried, then paled. "A-and Cait?" all the girls bit their bottom lips.

"Um..." they started.

"...They were kidnapped weren't they?" Onyx said, Jet sighed and nodded, Ryou stood there blinking, before handing Ichigo the two remaining babies and taking a hairy fit!

* * *

Onyx: Yas! Cait is gone! Finally! 

Jet: um..Onyx...

Onyx: what? (sees an enraged Ryou and pales) um...seeya! (runs for his life)

Ryou: (chasing him, yelling death threats at him.

Muses: O.O um...bye..

Ryan and Hoshi: (wave cutely)


	16. What a Nutter

What a Nutter!

Cait was swearing at the top of her lungs, she struggled in chains that were magically cast. Cale was howling (aka crying loudly) and wouldn't stop, the little bubble she was in had already filled with water so much they had to put holes in it to stop Cale from drowning. 'They' were really merpeople, giant squid and a lot of other marine animals!

"WHEN I GET THE (BLEEP) OUTTA HERE I'M GONNA (BLEEPING) KILL YA!" Cait bellowed, Cale continued to cry.

"I think YOU are making ya daughter cry!" a merman snapped, Cait looked at Cale and blinked. Cale stopped and looked back and blinked, they just stared at each other, blinking.

"Um.." the merpeople started getting slightly scared. Cait shrugged

"Na! She's crying because she has nothing to play with!" Caitlyn replied happily, the merpeople sweat dropped.

"Play...with?" the echoed, Cait sighed and made a ball for Cale to play with and chucked it in a whole the merpeople had make to stop Cale from crying, Cale immediantly cheered up and started playing with it.

"There...now then..back to what I was doing..." Caitlyn took a deep breath in. "YA (BLEEPING) (BLEEPS)! THIS IS IN(BLEEPING)CREADABLE!" Cait yelled

"Whoa...never heard anyone turn a simple word into a swear before," a mermaid said, Cait continued her rant until she stopped.

"...Um...Why did you kidnap me and my daughter anyway?" she asked, all the merpeople collapsed to the ground.

"You ask that NOW!" a mermaid asked in disbelief.

"...Yes...I always do!" Caitlyn replied, a merman sighed heavily.

"Guess!" he groaned.

"OO! I love guessing games!" Caitlyn said hyperly. All the merpeople looked at each other in worry.

"Um...this could take a while," a squid said, all the merpeople sighed and sat down.

"Rape?" Cait asked

"Why do ya ask THAT first?" a seal asked

"Well...I HAVE been kidnapped a lot then rapped...scary really" Cait started, after 4 hours of random scariness "Um...torture? Boredom? Revenge-"

"Close!" a merman yelled angrily

"AHH! you want revenge on Otogi as he locked you all up in a magical orb that slowly depletes you magic and life force as you tried to assassinate the king!" Cait said

"...She is VERY good!" a merman said in shock

"And to destroy all the pretty boys!" Cait added

"...I'm impressed..." a squid said. All the merpeople slapped their foreheads.

"How can someone so smart be so stupid!" a merman asked

"..I was hit in the head as a young child!" Caitlyn replied cheerfully. A mermaid thought for a moment and smirked.

"I have an idea..." she said, she whispered it to a powerful merman mage thingy, Cait paled when he grinned.

"Oh no.." Caitlyn whimpered

"Oh yes!" the merman smirked evilly. He advances on her.

* * *

Me: END! 

Onyx: ...uh oh...(runs as angry authors run in complaining)

Me: um...i can explain?

Muses: R&R! (runs from Cait)


	17. The Sad News

The Sad News

Ryou was no longer taking a hairy fit, he was struggling against Otogi and Onyx so he could reach his swords, they were holding him back...but Ryou was failing, he HAD kicked his brother off, but Onyx yawned and held into him with one hand easily.

"LET ME GO ONYX!" Ryou yelled

"Yeah...I would...but then you could grab those little butter knifes of your's and try and find Cale and Cait when they are really somewhere under water on another planet!" Onyx told him, he paused them slapped his forehead. "Damn you Cait!" Everyone froze.

"..How do you know where they are!" they all demanded. Onyx yawned again and chucked Ryou on his butt with the others,

"What? Ya never knew I tagged her?" Onyx asked, everyone looked shocked and confused, he sighed and walked over to Jet and took a chip off her, but she yelped in pain.

"OW!" Jet yelled, she growled at Onyx.

"Whesh you!" Onyx snapped, he turned to everyone. "All of you are tagged so we can find you if you are kidnapped, I had just tagged Cait and the triplets,"

"...YOU TAGGED MY FAMILY!" Ryou bellowed, Onyx yawned again, tiredly.

"Yes...and you too," Onyx told him, Ryou paled.

"Y-You have?" he whimpered.

"Yep! So I would be careful!" Onyx growled darkly, Ryou narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"So where are they?" he asked

"On Earth, you dope!" Onyx replied, snapping slightly.

"..You are kidding me!" everyone yelled

"No, I'm not, and maybe this ain't a good time be going to 'rescue' them," Onyx replied.

"And why not?" Ryou growled. Onyx pulled up a screen and on it was Caitlyn, but she was different, her hair was no longer lilac, but it was light brown! Her eyes weren't lilac either, but green! There was no sign of her wings or ears or tail, she was currently in school, doing a test.

"W-What happened?" Ryou asked, looking at the screen, his expression wasn't readable.

"Don't know, I think she was kidnapped, memory erased, mutation halted and the effects cleverly hidden with an invisibility spell," Onyx replied.

"..And Cale?" Ryou asked weakly. Onyx pushed a button and Cale appeared, she too, had brown hair and green eyes, she was happily playing in an orphanage for babies, but not a very good one as it was dirty and smelly and all the adults were horrible, again, her small fluffy wings, ears and tail were also unseen.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo cried. "We need to get her outta there fast!" Ichigo looked at Onyx worriedly.

"I know, which is why I've sent Jet down to go down and sort something out," Onyx said.

"And Cait?" Otogi asked, not really caring but said it for Ryou's benefit.

"..I don't know...her memory of us has been wiped clean, I'm not sure even Antauri and Amethyst put together could work," Onyx said slowly, almost sadly. Ryou looked down and walked over to his two remaining kids, and picked them up. Ryan sensed his sadness and hugged him, Hoshi did too.

"...So she's gone forever...both of them..." Ryou whispered

"No, Cale still can be helped...I'm not sure about Cait though, Ryou looked down at the ground

"..."

* * *

me: END! 

Onyx: ¬.¬ shouldn't you be...i dunno...NOT here?

Me: O.O...huh?

Onyx: (slaps forehead) whatever

Jet: see ya guys later!


	18. The Simple Reminder

The Simple Reminder

Within hours of the news of Cait and Cale, Jet returned with Cale, who looked confused, but the sight of her siblings seemed to click in her mind, she giggled loudly and hugged her brother.

"Think she remembers them?" Ryou asked Amethyst desperately. Amethyst closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, she remembers her siblings, and maybe yourself Ryou," Amethyst replied to him.

"Wasn't a very good memory erasing spell then," Onyx commented

"No, it was very weak, mainly as she is a baby," Antauri said, Ichigo sighed in relief and picked up the miniature Cait,

"That's good, but what about Cait?" Ichigo asked, Cale whimpered slightly at Ichigo and struggled to get away and back to her family.

"I'll go down in a minute," Onyx replied, he took Cale out of Ichi's arms and placed her with Ryan and Hoshi, Cale hid behind them.

"Why you?" Eclipse asked "Why not Ryou?"

"Cause I've known Cait longer...plus she is a complete tube so she won't care if i slap her one," Onyx shrugged, he teleported. Ryou waited nervously, his brother sighing heavily.

"Why do you bother sometimes Ry?" Otogi asked, Ryou glared at him.

"She's my wife Otogi!" Ryou snapped, then they both starting arguing in Japanese at each other. A few minutes later...Onyx appeared. He had Cait slung over his shoulder, and she was ranting like her life depended on it.

"Lemmie go ya tubular twonk!" Cait started, thrashing madly. Then she started screaming Scottish and Onyx sighed, clearly annoyed, he chucked on the floor.

"WHESH!" Onyx snapped (just for those few who doesn't know how to say whesh, tis we-sh)

"Naw! YOU whesh!" Cait yelled.

"And this is coming from a crazy little BRITISH kid!" Onyx smirked.

"I'M SCOTTISH! NAW BRITISH! . " Cait screamed. That started her on another rant, Ryou sweat dropped.

"Um...Cait-chan?" he started, Cait stopped and looked over, she blinked.

"...Aye?" she asked, Ryou sighed.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked sadly

"I don't remember a lot of things! ' " Cait said. Everyone slapped their foreheads. Cale saw her and recognized her, she burbled happily and crawled over. Cait blinked.

"Um...hi?" she said, remembering it was a baby she sweat dropped slightly. "Oh...right...baby...heh.." Everyone fell on the ground is disbelief.

"CAITLYN!" they all yelled, Cait blinked.

"...Are you guys mind readers?" she asked

"We are," Amethyst and Antauri said.

"...AHH!" Cait screamed and started running around like crazy, Cale looked confused but then thought it was a game and clapped her hands while laughing. This whole time Onyx was getting more and more annoyed, he walled over and slapped her, Cait stopped.

...HI ONY!" she glomped him, he looked just as surprised as everyone else.

"...You remember me?" he said, just making sure.

"Course! You can forget a guy as hawt as you!" Cait said, she drooled slightly at a thought and hugged him again and Ryou sweat dropped more.

Cait shrugged and walked off, Cale soon starting tearing up and crawled over to Cait and pulled on her trousers to get her attention, Cait looked down and saw Cale and and looked confused.

"Who's baby is this?" she asked, everyone looked down sadly, Cait teared up more.

"M-m-mu-mu-mummy!" Hoshi cried, Cait looked over and Hoshi hugged her leg tightly, Ryan was picked up by Ryou.

"Her first word..." Ryou said quietly, before smiling proudly.

"D-daddy," Ryan said quietly and Ryou beamed and hugged him. Cait tried to put two and two together,

"So...she called me mum...and him dad...and those two are siblings so..." Cait stopped and blinked. "WHEN THE (BLEEP) DID I GET MARRIOED AND HAVE KIDS?" everyone backed away as she started her rant. Cale started crying and Cait stopped, she looked at the baby sadly.

"Um...calm down dear, it's only a commercial?" Cait said, Cale laughed softly and hugged Cait;s other leg, Cait picked up Hoshi and Cale and looked at them both and blinked. Cale seemed to be thinking hard.

"...SPRITE!" Cale cried, Cait beamed.

"YAS!" Cait yelled, Ryou blinked.

"That can't be good," Cale beamed too,

"CAKE!" she added, Cait put them down and started running around the room, yelling cake over and over again, then suddenly stopped.

"...I like cake! " Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"We guessed Cait!" everyone sighed, Cait beamed then her face went blank for a minute.

"...ONY!" Cait shouted and glomped Onyx to the ground.

"GAHH!" Onyx yelled, he fell on his butt and groaned in complaint.

"Ryou! Control ya wife! . " Onyx was trying to push Cait off of him, but was failing.

"Cait-chan," Ryou called, Cait looked up and glomped him too,

"Rya-san!" Cait beamed

"DON'T CALL ME RYA!" Ryou complained.

"Ok!" Cait hugged him more. Ichi flew over, saved Ryan from being crushed and Otogi rolled his eyes, Cait looked at him, then glomped him too.

"AHHH!" Otogi screamed, everyone laughed at him as he tried to no success to get Cait off him.

* * *

Me: heh heh! End of chapter! 

Onyx: ¬.¬ you HAD to glomp me didn't ya

me: Yesh!

Ryou: (ranting on about being called Rya)

Me: ...(kisses his cheek and he stops.

Ryou:

Onyx: ...(still slightly spooked at Cait remembering him foe being hawt) R&R people!


	19. Slowly But Surely

Slowly But Surely  


Malachite had no idea all of this was going on, as a matter of fact...he was sleeping! He was curled up on a large pile of soft fluffy pillows, his injured wing, which had replaced his broken arm when he turned into a dragon, was wrapped up and held firmly together, he opened his eyes when the door to the room he was in opened.

"Oh, sorry to wake you, young master," a pale orange dragon smiled, she was a nice dragon, but can be scary at times.

"No, it's ok Keri, I'm awake," Malachite replied, he was about to get up when a look from the older dragon made him stay put.

"Dare get up, I'll be forced to jag you're legs!" Keri joked, Mal laughed nervously. Keri was a doctor, and what she said was meant to be a light hearted joke, but she DID do that to Hydro when he had gotten his neck into a bad cramp and his tail broken, and his wings pretty badly damaged, so he couldn't feel his legs or walk.

"Yeah..." Mal replied, hiding his slight fear of her doing it.

"So how is the wing?" she asked, walking over.

"Couldn't tell ya...since SOMEONE jagged it last night when i was sleeping," Mal replied, almost playfully.

"Glad to see you are relaxing, that should help the healing process," Keri smiled. She gently checked his wing. "Still have a few days left before we can take this splint off you're wing," she told him.

"Aw man!" Malachite groaned, he sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"I just wanna go home!" Malachite complained, Keri smiled with sympathy.

"I know, being dragged away like that then forced to stay here for a while," she started, "Can have some psychological effects on someone so young,"

"I know, homesickness, worry, fear," Malachite sighed, Keri put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be heading home in a few days," she said, she smiled and left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Mal slumped down on the pillows, thinking of home.

"...Wonder what has happened..." Malachite wondered sadly, he sighed. "A lot most likely," There was a soft knock on his door and he looked up. "Come in?" the door opened and he sighed slightly. "Hello Prince Draco," , Draco smirked.

"Hello Mally," he said, trying to get him wound up, clearly he didn't know Mal was a hard stick of TNT to blow.

"Hello your highness," Malachite replied politely, bowing his head as he was still lying down. Draco glared slightly.

"Lying on the job eh? Knew you... Ñÿæos were lazy and weak," Draco smirked, but it disappeared when Mal shrugged carefree.

"Well can't do much with a broken wing now can I sire," Malachite replied, he sat up slightly and looked out the window, Draco growled darkly.

"Why are you not cracking..." he whispered under his breath.

"Cause I have no temper," Malachite told him, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Everyone has a temper!" Draco snapped, Malachite looked at him calmly.

"Is that so? I lost mine two years ago," Malachite said, looking calm and collected.

"And how is that?" Draco asked, holding back a growl.

"...I would rather not say," Malachite replied, slightly darkly. Draco noticed it.

"Oh, have I hit a sore subject?" he smirked, Malachite looked away.

"It's not sore, it's more shameful," Malachite replied

"What did ya do? Kill someone?" Draco grinned sickly. Malachite said nothing then Draco got worried. "Y-You did!"

"...Nearly," Malachite replied, struggling to control the memories.

"How?" Draco asked, getting really nervous, Mal looked at him emotionless.

"Let's just say it involved me and my mother's creator," Malachite said, Draco got really scared and ran out the room. Malachite looked out the window sadly.

_'This damn wing better heal up fast' _Malachite sighed heavily and lay back down again and closed his eyes.

* * *

Me: END! 

Onyx: ¬.¬ finally! Can we get on with a new story!

Me: ...maybe...

Onyx: ...and that maybe means...

Me: ...NO!

Onyx: (growls and decks me)

Jet: O.O um...

Mal: (slaps forehead) oh Onyx...well...guess the only thing left to say is R&R


	20. Song Saviour

A/N: I do not own the song in this chapter, it belongs to Panic! At the Disco. Now then! On with the chapter!

Song Saviour

After a few days, King Lewis was happily speaking with some visitors until...

"YAHOO!" screamed a voice, which was soon followed by a loud bang and the same voice yelling "OW!" Lewis sweat dropped.

"Um...I think someone is happy to be up..." he said nervously,

"Guess so..." Draco said, a few minutes later, Malachite walked in, holding an ice pack on his head, grumbling. Draco grinned. "Awww, baby fall out of bed?"

"You're the only baby here Draco," Malachite said darkly, taking him by surprise and hiding behind his father. "See?"

"Malachite, I'm happy that you are up, but please refrain yourself from insulting my son," Lewis warned him, Mal nodded slightly.

"Well I'm outta here," Malachite said, he headed for the door.

"Already?" Draco growled.

"Well, a lot must've happened when I was gone! It always happens! And thanks for helping me" Malachite replied. Before spreading his wings and taking off to the mountain, where he turned into a leopard and ran through the cave, and found himself back in Darkness Planet, he smiled and turned into his human form before running towards the palace. He was allowed in and headed for the main lounge. Inside he spotted Cait looking confused.

"Eh?" Caitlyn asked, Ryou slapped his forehead.

"You're last name isn't Bryce any more, it's Momeniya," Ryou repeated.

"Want me to stamp it on ya eyelids so ya remember?" Onyx growled.

"Um...did I miss something?" Malachite asked, Cait looked over, at first blank then turned into a large cheesy grin.

"MALLY!" she yelped before tackling him to the ground.

"AHHH!" Mal yelled before landing on his butt with Cait glomping him. "Get aff me!"

"No!" Cait complained and hugged harder. Mal felt like his ribs were gonna crack.

"Canne...breath!" he said, Zaki growled and decked Cait off him, Mal immediantly got up and run behind his mum.

"Nice to see you again Mal," Jet smiled and patted her clearly freaked out son on the head.

"Yeah...dunno if it's good to be back though," Mal replied.

"Cait was kidnapped and had her memory erased, we just trying to help her remember the finer details," Ichigo replied.

"And she's being a real pain in the (bleep)," Onyx muttered.

"Onyx! Not in front of kids," Ichigo told him, pointing to the triplets. Onyx looked at her then sighed heavily and looked away.

"I'm gonna get some food," Onyx mumbled then headed for the door.

"Cake?" Cait asked hyperly.

"Uh...sure," Onyx said and left before Cait started her cake rant. Ichigo looked curious and followed. Onyx went into a room and knocked on a door.

"Aye yeah, Onyx here, cake and some other things, whatever ya have!" Onyx sighed "And take it into the main lounge,"

"Yes sire," the cooks replied and started getting things ready. Onyx headed back to the lounge, just as he went round the corner, he walked into Ichigo and 'accidentally' kissed her, both blushed deeply.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh," Onyx stammered, Ichigo tried to say sorry, but before anyone could say anything, Onyx was flat on his back with familiar claws in his face.

"Antauri..." Onyx muttered. "It ain't what ya think-"

"Really now? Don't think I've been noticing you Onyx!" Antauri growled darkly.

"And what is THAT meant to mean?" Onyx snapped, kicking Antauri off him,

"Exactly what I said!" Antauri yelled, Onyx growled.

"I have the advantage here Antauri, you're not used to being in human form...also I'm a prince, soon to be king...so there are always guards ready!" Onyx warned, making Antauri back off. "Wise choice," Onyx get out of his defensive position and headed back to the lounge, looking at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

"Onyx..." Ichigo whispered, Antauri walked over and held Ichi protectively. Just as everyone was getting comfortable, there was a loud bang and everyone leaped up and rushed to the balcony.

"An attack!" Matt growled. Malachite looked out.

"It's shadow creatures," Malachite said, slightly confused. "But I thought they were under you're control,"

"These ones aren't, these are evil shadow creatures," Matt told him, "You can tell by their eyes, good ones have blue or green eyes, while evil ones have either black or red,"

"Oh...so how can we beat them?" Ichigo asked.

"There aren't very many ways, the most effective is Light," Liz replied.

"Well then! Let's go!" Jet yelled, everyone charged outside, Matt allowed them to change into their monkey forms if they felt like they needed to. Mal jumped up to the roof of one of the palace towers and looked at the battle.

"I can't do a thing..." Mal muttered, "They absorb Darkness, melt ice and stop wind...I can't shape shift either as they can also do it..." Mal sighed heavily. He yelled in frustration and a faint light appeared beside him, he reached out and touched it, the next thing he knew, he had a microphone in his hand, it was like an ice crystal, Mal was very confused, but then he heard music and stood up, he recognized the song.

"Camisado..." Mal muttered, he started singing the song, slightly awkwardly at first, but soon got into it. As he sang, unaware to him, he was sending ultra powerful sound waves at the shadow creatures, most of them tried to retreat, but couldn't. Some where destroyed, and many where holding their ears in pain.

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anaesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

After his solo, Onyx jumped up to join him, a mic that looked like a flame, only black, appeared and he joined him for the rest of the song, making it twice as strong. But Onyx also altered his voice to make him sound like Malachite, so the shadow cretures didn't know there was two people sining..

The anaesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake   
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

Once the song was done, all shadow creatures were destroyed or too weak to move. Everyone looked up at Onyx and Mal in shock.

"When could you do that?" Antauri asked, keeping Ichi close to him as Onyx jumped down with Mal.

"Ever since I was about Mal's age," Onyx replied. "Malachite just developed this new power not long ago," Ichi looked pretty impressed with their new powers.

"You were great! Both of you!" Ichigo told them.

"Yeah I'm impressed," the rest agreed.

"It's nothing really," Onyx shrugged, he looked at the remaining shadow creatures and clicked his fingers and good shadow creatures jumps out of portals and took the dark creatures away. Mal was busy trying to stop Zaki from complimenting him.

* * *

Me: END! 

Onyx: (still blushing)

Jet: awww!

Onyx: ¬.¬

Jet: what!

Ichi: you were fantastic Ony!

Onyx: O.O' (blushes) um...thanks...

Muses: awww! (glomp Onyx as he looks cute when he blushes)

Onyx: GAH!

Mal: um...R&R everyone! See ya!


	21. CAKE!

A/N: AYE! Me again! Ok! Last chapter cause me getting bored of it now! So ANYway, me bored, gots nothing to do...where's my honey bunny when ya need him! (sees a bunny covered in honey) ...HONEY BUNNIE! (goes to glomp it)

Bunnie: O.O AHH! (secretly Onyx is disguise) (flees for his life)

Me: come back bunnie! (chases)

Muses: O.O um...just...enjoy this short chapter

CAKE!

Malachite was recovering in the lounge, fast asleep and curled up next to Zaki, who was happily hugging him, everyone else was already planning the trip home. Caitlyn..was chasing the cake guy,

"CAKE!" Caitlyn screamed and chased him around desperately, trying to get the cake.

"CAIT! THERE'S CAKE IN THE ROBOT!" Ryou shouted, clearly embarrassed. He suddenly found himself on the floor with Cait glomping him.

"Love you too honey!" Cait beamed, Ryou smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You'll never change!" he chuckled

"Nope!" Cait replied, then blinked "Now then...GIMMIE THAT CAKE!" Cait shot up and decked the cake guy and kidnapped the cake. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Note to self, when party comes, No C stuff," Matt sighed, Cait appeared soon after, with a shiny silver plate, she handed it to the cake guy and skipped off,

"Where's the cake!" he demanded, Cait burped and soon they room smelt of sugary cake, everyone glared at her, she giggled nervously then zoomed off with the cake guy chasing her. Ryou slapped his forehead.

"How she ate a whole cake without gaining an ounce I'll never know!" Ryou sighed.

"That;s like asking how she manages to gnaw herself out of cages!" Onyx added.

"Oh that one is easy! My teeth are coated in liquid diamond!" Caitlyn replied chirpily, everyone looked at her wide eyed and she blinked then paled. "Uh oh...AHH!" Cait ran as diamond hunters streamed after her.

"Gimmie those teeth!" they all yelled, Cait ran like hell!

"GET AWAY FROM ME WIFE! . " Ryou grabbed his swords and chased the hunters. Everyone sweat dropped as Cait ran in being chased by the cake man still, and the diamond hunters who were being chased by and an annoyed Ryou,

"Um...ok?" Onyx said, Cale, Hoshi and Ryan clearly didn't like her mum being chased by so many people and looked at each other and nodded, they took deep breaths in and cried loudly! Everyone stopped and covered their ears.

"AHHH! ME EARS!" Jet yelled, soon the room was deserted other than the team, Cait blinked and looked at her babies and hugged them.

"AWW!" she said happily, she babies laughed and hugged back. Ichigo laughed slightly and looked at Onyx.

"Are you coming back with us?" she asked.

"I dunno, might stay here for a while," Onyx replied, Antauri held in a huge cheer and continued chatting to Chiro and the others.

"Oh..." Ichigo said sadly, looking down. Onyx grinned and lifted her chin.

"Unless...a pretty woman I know wants me to stay," Onyx whispered, winking slightly making Ichi blush furiously.

"Yes Yes! C-Course I want you to stay!" Ichigo blush deepened,

"Ok then, I'll come back," Onyx answered, Antauri gritted his teeth together and controlled his anger. Onyx sighed and tutted him. "Come on Antauri! That is no way for a 'mighty' second in command to act like,"

"Onyx..." Antauri growled. Onyx smirked.

"Actually Antauri," Chiro interrupted. "I was thinking about making Onyx either another second in command or a third in command," Antauri gaped like a fish.

"WHAT! But! I'm second in command! And Nova's third in command!" Antauri answered.

"I know...but as the team as expanded so much-" Chiro started

"Was Jet's fault for having kids in the first place," Antauri muttered, Jet growled darkly,

"DON'T start THAT again Antauri!" Jet snapped, Chiro sighed.

"As the team as so many members, I think it's best to have more leaders, Onyx is clearly skilled in commanding anyway," Chiro finished.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to lead in training exercises, I'm way to tough," Onyx shrugged, Antauri growled more.

"He's too laied back to be a second or even third commander," Antauri told Chiro.

"Yeah, but he's got experience," Chiro reminded.

"Yeah, how many years would that be?" Antauri asked, Liz looked at Matt thoughtfully.

"Did he lead his first army when he was 6 or 8?" Liz asked

"I think he was 6..." Matt replied

"And how old is he now?" Ichigo asked, Matt looked at Liz.

"23 dear," Liz replied, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"So...that's..." Ichigo tried to calculate.

"17...years," yawned Malachite, sitting up and rubbing an eye cutely.

"AWW!" Zaki glomped Mal and he blushed, Ichi pouted,

"I was nearly there," Ichigo muttered

"Sorry Ichi," Malachite replied.

"Oh it's ok!" Ichi beamed.

"Wait...he led an army...when he was 6!" Antauri exclaimed.

"Yes, Jet led hers when she was about 6 and three months old, Onyx led his on his birthday," Liz replied, looking proudly at a painted portrait of 6 year old Onyx sitting on a mighty black steed about 3 times his size, covered in armour and has a sword pointed in front of him, with the army flying past him in a charge, Jet's was slightly different, the young 6 year old was on a brilliant white horse, wearing no armour, but had the bodies of the fight surrounding her, she was holding a sword, dripping blood from it.

"Yes, though maybe we should have swapped Onyx and Jet around," Matt replied

"It doesn't matter honey!" Liz sighed "So, you headed back soon?" Liz asked

"As soon as we get a good path back to Shuggazoom," Gibson replied

"It's best to take the Hæö wormhole," Onyx replied, showing off the language of Darkness Planet, Antauri looked up

"The...what wormhole?" he asked

"The Hæö, haven't you heard of it?" Onyx asked

"What does... Hæö mean?" Ichigo asked, struggling to pronounce the word.

"Endless really, it travels the entire universe and back again...4 times," Onyx replied "You go in and jump out it when you're near the planet you want to stop at, you can only enter it at certain points though,"

"So...where's the mouth of the wormhole?" Gibson asked, Onyx sweat dropped.

"What part of ENDLESS don't you get? There IS no mouth," Onyx sighed.

"What we are saying is that large planets like Herringbone are one of the few planets with their own private opening to the wormhole," Jet replied "We need to go through the side of it and follow it till we get to Shuggazoom," Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, so where do we get into the wormhole?" Otto asked

"From the Darkness Planet Space Ship Dock, or DPSSD for short," Jet answered.

"DPSSD? Where have I heard that name..." Nova mused slightly

"DPSSD is the universes largest jet dock, ships land here to drop off cargo and have cargo from other planets put on," Jet replied.

"Oh yeah," Nova smiled softly.

"So we going or what?" Onyx sighed.

"Ok ok!" Jet laughed, they saw shadow creatures already loading up their things into the robot.

"One advantage of having royalty in the team!" Onyx chuckled. "Thanks guys!"

"No prob sire!" they creatures replied, a strong looking Shadow wolf trotted over to Onyx.

"You going already?" he asked sadly.

"Sorry Bane," Onyx stroked the wolf ears gently. The Wolf was really attached to Onyx and nuzzled his face.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Ichigo said, bending down and stroking Bane.

"Yeah, he's my shadow creature," Onyx replied

"Yours?" Ichigo echoed.

"Yeah, dad has a shadow griffin, mum as a shadow leopard, Jet as a shadow Cerberus (three headed dog/wolf), I have a shadow wolf, they are like out guardians and friends,"

"That's so sweet! Can't you take him with you?" Ichi asked

"I would, but he's vulnerable outside of this planet, so it's not wise to bring a guardian who can't defend himself let alone someone else," Onyx said

"Oh...good point." Ichi whispered

"Ichi! Onyx! C'mon!" Jet called from the robot.

"Coming!" Ichi called, she turned to Onyx and smiled. "I'm glad you are coming back with us Onyx,"

"Hey, better than being cooped up here!" Onyx chuckled, she blushed deeply when Ichi gave him a kiss on the cheek, she blushed and trotted off to the robot.

"I think she likes you," Bane told him, Onyx smiled.

"I know," he turned to him and winked, the wolf knew what that meant and laughs slightly,

"ONYX!" Jet yelled

"I'M COMING WOMAN! GEEZ!" Onyx yelled back, he ran over and went inside, the robot stood on the runway to enter the wormhole and blasted off into the wormhole, and headed for home.

* * *

Jet: O.O did I say short chapter? I meant long chapter!

Onyx: is it over yet? (sits up sleepily)

Jet: (anime vein appears) yes Onyx...

Onyx: oh thank god!

Jet: (decks him and they start to fight)

Me: O.O um...anyway...hope you enjoyed this story! I'll be concentrating on my other story now! See ya! (hears a loud ow from Mal as Onyx hits him and I growl, I grab my bazooka and start chasing Onyx and Jet with it, shooting at them along the way)

Mal: O.O'' (watches them disappear over the horizon) um...bye?


End file.
